I Know A Secret
by Kellybug
Summary: Naru knows a secret about Usagi, one the Senshi don't even know about! A Hallowe'en fiction.
1. Chapter 1

"I KNOW A SECRET!"

Oosaka Naru knows something about Tsukino Usagi that none of her Senshi know - yet! A gift for Hallowe'en. And - definitely AU!

DISCLAIMER: Sailormoon does not belong to me! Never has, and never will.

WARNING! There WILL be character-death in this story (by the end)!  
I am rewriting the mythos, I know. But? It's called "Fan-Fiction" for a reason!

Naru knows something about Usagi that very few others know about..  
besides the fact to Tsukino Usagi is Sailormoon and Princess Serenity of the old Moon Kingdom! It's a secret even the Sailorsenshi don't know about!  
What is this secret?

Usagi is a werewolf!

Naru learned about Usagi's secret almost as soon as she and Usagi met! After all, it IS hard to hide things from your best friend, especially,  
when she worries about you!

Watching from the shadows of an ancient shrine as Usagi was losing herself in a long-overdue run, Naru had to laugh as she remembered first meeting the odangoed-wonder! In retrospect, Naru realized, she and Tsukino Usagi were destined to meet! Her mother had often explained that for every "watcher"- as her family and other such families were called - there was a werewolf! And.. Naru's Okaasan had reasoned.. it would -probably- be a Tsukino, since she had spent much of HER life watching over Tsukino Ikuko! Of course, Naru was told this a few years after the fact.. but, it SORT OF made sense! "Sort of".

As Naru watched over Usagi, she turned the pages of her memory, each picture a treasure more precious than all the jewels in Osa-P:

'Every time you watched over me, Usagi-chan,' Naru smiled, 'if you were to only know, I have watched over you! Demo, it will stay my secret.. as it should.'

Unfortunately, it was not to stay Naru's secret for long! For, as Usagi slowed at a near-by spring to drink and rest, four sharp shouts pierced the quietness of the forest:

"OOKAMI TOMARU! In place of Venus.. I command you stay STILL!"

"Shimatte!" Naru hissed as Usagi froze in her tracks.

"You think THAT will stop Ookami? Minako-Baka! This is how you stop Ookami.." Sailormars pulled out an ofuda. "Rin - Ryou - Rou - Sha - Tai - Kai - Shi - Retsu - Sai - Zen.. AKURO TAISEN! MARS flame SNIPER!"

A mystic arrow of flame was shot toward Usagi, singing the wolf's right rear leg..

And the Watcher reacted!

Three seconds. That's all it took for Oosaka Naru to shoulder, load, and aim the old Enfield she carried with her whenever she watched over Usagi. As useful as it was for dispatching werewolves who posed a threat, it was equally-  
effective at stopping any would-be wolf-hunters! The report of the rifle echoed as one bullet, then another, hit the ridge the Senshi stood on!

"Who is SHOOTING at us?" Makoto snapped.

"Ookami has a RIFLE?" Minako jumped.

"Ookami cannot use gun in THAT form, Aino-BAKA!" Rei hissed. "Dano.. it has not SHIFTED! Iyaa.."

"That means..", Ami mused, "that the wolf has an accomplice. Somewhere.." She scanned the area of the shrine. "THERE! In that garden!"

Naru shot perfectly at Ami's feet!

"It does not MATTER!" Rei commanded. "We must RETREAT! Ookami can wait for another day!"

As fast as they had appeared on the rise, the Senshi vanished!

"There will *be* no bounty, Senshi," Naru swore under her breath, "not today!"

After watching as the Senshi made a full-retreat, and donning a mask and hood to hide her identity, Oosaka Naru hurried back to the injured wolf:

"You are dazed, Usagi? Good. I hate to see you in pain, my friend, demo.. it is best that the pain hide me from your senses! Hai. I will not have you worrying about me any more than you do, already!"

Naru continued to speak softly to the stricken wolf as she tended her wounds.

"Usagi? You *must* be careful! Promise me? As it is, now.. with your past hunting your present.. you will have no future!"

The next day, after school, a meeting of the Senshi was held at the Hino Shrine:

"What HAPPENED to you, Usagi-chan?" Makoto had almost gone into a panic as she noticed her limp and the bandages on her leg as Usagi had come to class, but Usagi had managed- so far- to deflect any suspicious questions.

FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK

"Where is Usagi-chan?" Mizuno Ami wondered aloud as the class started to get underway. "She *can* be late to class, but she has never been *this* late!"

"I do not know, Ami-chan!" Kino Makoto wondered. "Usually, I would say she just overslept! Demo..."

"Now.. students!" The teacher announced. "Get out your math-books and turn to..."

A soft, hesitant knock on the door halted the lesson, momentarily.

"Haruna-sensei?" Usagi spoke slowly, almost painfully. "I.. am late. Gomen nissai."

END OF FLASHBACK END OF FLASHBACK END OF FLASHBACK

"I.. had an accident.. last night, ne?" Usagi deflacted the questioning Senshi.  
"Nothing was broken.. I think ? Demo.. *ITAI!* Hard to walk!"

"Sailormoon?" Luna screeched. "What are YOU doing here? You should be at home RESTING! We cannot have you HURT by another ACCIDENT! Or worse! Then Ookami would win! World would in DARKNESS! Hai!"

"I know of Ookami, Luna.." Usagi winced in pain. "Itaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Itai!"

"Go home. Go to BED, Usagi-chan!" Ami snapped out. "Ookami are most-probably after YOU no Ginzhuishou!"

"Hai hai." Makoto nodded. "Mamoru TOLD us Ookami were on the hunt! The dark forces are GATHERING! Hai. Earth in peril! As King of Earth, Mamoru KNOWS these things, and what they mean! We cannot afford to LOSE you, Usagi! Iyaa."

"Goshinpainaku!" Minako chirped. "We are Sailorsenshi! Hai we will protect things. Hai."

"Ja, minna." Usagi said softly as she limped out of the shrine. "Just.. be careful. Onegai?"

The first night after the meeting, Kino Makoto stood guard over the District. The Senshi of Storms was ever watchful, both at street-level and on the rooftops! Meanwhile, Oosaka Naru kept to the darker shadows of the street, always wary of the Sailorsenshi, and always with a portable-receiver tuned into the emergancy-signals! Whichever would strike first, Senshi or Youma, Naru would be ready! A Watcher was always ready.

As Midnight approached, Naru spied upon Usagi's house from a nearby street-  
must stay safe, she reminded herself, but, so should Usagi!

And, she would, no matter how many of the Sailorsenshi Oosaka Naru had to go through!

After checking in on Usagi, Naru patrolled the District. Juuban, thankfully, stayed quiet that morning. Naru, however, got little sleep.

The net evening, Naru trailed Rei through Juuban. it was hard to avoid the Miko's senses, but, it was not impossible. Thw Watcher just had to train herself to not let her mind wander. Actually, Naru smiled, it was rather like learning to trail Usagi! She faught hard not to even let her mind giggle too loudly at the memories!

Unfortunately, at two o'clock in the morning, a police call came from Juuban Park! A body had been found at the lakeshore, with wounds to the neck .

Somehow, by using every shortcut known to her, Naru made it to the park before the police or Sailormars! And, with a pinlight, rulers, and a miniature-camera, Naru was able to gather her clues before the police or any Sailorsenshi arrived!

That day, after school and a short nap, Naru processed her photographs and started studying her evidence. build a scale model of shoulder, neck, and head from wire, papier-  
mache, and plaster.

"I see bite-marks." She said to herself. "Not Ookami! Too small. Wrong shape. Iie. Not Ookami. Who tell Senshi to look for Ookami demo?"

That night, Naru was trailing Minako. This, the redhead found, was not easy to do, as the blonde proved to be the fastest and most-agile of the Senshi! And, at times, the night and morning seemed to turn into a game of cat-and-mouse. But, who was the mouse?

Fortunately, there no calls that night. There were no emergancies. And, Naru was only a little behind-time in checking in on Usagi.. thanks to the Watcher having to outsmart Sailorvenus!

The patrol of the District for the two weeks after Usagi's injury had proven rather quiet. In fact, the fourteenth night had been the seventh night in a row that whatever was hunting had stayed low and quiet.. Except for that wolf outside that old shrine Mars had shot! Sailormercury was on edge about the supposed-lack of any action on the part of the Enemy, but Mizuno Ami treasured this quiet time! True.. she was a warrior.. albeit a reluctant one.. but she was *much* better at defence and strategy than she was at aggressive-action! That was the forte of the other Senshi. Not hers.

True,Rei had mentioned the psychic-headaches she had whenever she would try to "scan" the District on her nights. And, Minako said she felt like she was being followed. But, nothing extraordinary happened on any of their nights! So.. maybe, the Ookami were being scared away by the Senshi?

Maybe. Maybe they were lucky?

The problem: Mizuno Ami did not put much faith in blind-luck!

Ami had received a call, earlier in the week, from Uwada Ryo. The future-seeing Genius was one of the re-incarnated "Shadows" of the Dark Kindgom whome she and the rest of the Senshi had managed to free from Queen Beryl's , now, though his future-sighth had diminished some (or so he claimed), he still served, as he could,as the Senshi's "Early-Warning System"! And,as such, he had warned Ami of the danger he had sensed toward Usagi and she! But? Since he seemed to only see one thing clearing, he was not sure who or what the danger was, or where it came from! All he knew, Ryo had said emphatically, was that the danger was there!

Itwasn't a lot, but, Ryo had left her a little better prepared!

Plus? Chiba Mamoru had told them that the Ookami were hunting in Tokyo, in his city! Makoto had affirmed that. But, Mizuno Ami had to ask herself:

How did Chiba-san know about Ookami?

Lastly, and most-importantly, Usagi was, also, on Mizuno Ami's mind. The Tsukino family had not spoken to any of the girls, much, since Usagi's accident. And, that bothered the girls! Or, Ami hoped it bothered the other girls? For, it gnawed on Ami's conscience! Like an ulcer in her soul. Usagi was Ami's oldest and best friend! "Best friend"? Ami laughed sarcastically. How about ONLY friend? That sounded closer to the truth! Even counting Uwada Ryo, whom she still heard from every now and then,Ami really had only one friend: Usagi. And, suddenly wished she could tell Usagi that! Hell! She felt like she could tell Usagi everything else! Aside from problems with schoolwork, Usagi seemed to understand her, better than the other Senshi! Maybe..

Better than herself?

And, now? Usagi was gone.

Ami suddenly felt alone. At least, Uasgi still was able to talk to Naru! Who did she have? The dark night, now darker from an early moonset, seemed to be the Enemy.

But, soon, it would be over for the night. Soon, Ami could rest. The first grey streaks of pre-dawn were lighting the eastern horizon. The creatures of the night were now getting ready to hide from the day.

Or, they should have.

As she entered the street that led, four blocks away, to her and her mother's apartment,  
Ami heard a faint hiss and low growl. Sailormercury spun around into a battle-stance, peering into the still-black streets. The night-lights, though still burning, offered little assistance to the Senshi.

Then, they attacked! Razor-like slits quickly appeared at the back of Ami's neck and shoulders, as high-pitched squeaks and cries pierced the air and assaulted Ami's ears! Soon- and too soon- Ami's vision was blurred, and she found herself weakened from blood-loss! Ami rushed to her apartment, grateful that her mother was pulling double-duty at Tokyo General because of the attacks of the werewolves. Then, Ami collapsed, mere meters from the safety of the apartment-  
building and half-blind with fright! As she turned over to try to defend herself, Mizuno Ami heard the blood-chilling cry and low growl of the wolf...

Then.. everything faded into unconscienceness...

Ami later found herself in the hall of her apartment-building! The ambush of the Werewolves had worn her in body and spirit. She was glad to get home before Doctor Mizuno got home! Although,  
she could not remember just HOW she got inside the building! Ami got inside her apartment-door, calmed herself down, and ran to replenish the bullets in her Luger...

Oosaka Naru glared at Sailormercury as she tossed the spent-bullet from the Luger back to the Senshi:

"A word of warning, Senshi! When that wolf DIES.. my duty as a Watcher will end. Hai. Demo..", Naru stared daggars at the Senshi of Mercury. "IF she is KILLED .. then, my duties as a FRIEND BEGIN! Dano.. if I find you are INVOLVED in that death, Mizuno Ami, there will be no place LARGE enough to hide you from me! Iie."

Ami jumped straight into the air:

"Nani?!"

"You heard me, Senshi!" Naru hissed. "I know of you. And of other Senshi! Also know you for the wolf-hunters you are. Hai! A word of advise.. hunting-season is OVER!"

Before Ami could utter one word, Oosaka Naru was gone!

"Oosaka NARU! HOW did you get into my HOUSE?" Ami could feel her heart and pulse race as she chased blindly through the house for her intruder. She also felt the blood spill from her open wounds!

"NARU?!" Ami screamed out as she reached her balcony. "Where ARE you.. dammit..."

The Senshi of Ice passed out as she collapsed, once more, on the floor of the balcony.

"ITAI! Nani..yo?" Ami panted out. "I.. am weak! Na.. Nani?"

"You are *still* in the Land of the Living?" Naru smirked. "That is good! Hai. The Enemy has not won, yet!"

"You KNOW about our Enemy?" Ami meeped, then harrumphed. "Hai. You know of them. You HELP them!"

Naru quit cleaning Ami's cuts and bruises. "*I* help Enemy? If I helped Enemy, you would be DEAD, now, Hime-no-Mercury! Instead of recovering." She then swabbed more alchohol into Ami's scrapes, making the blue-haired girl wince. "As stands... may still let Enemy win, hai! May let Senshi die.. even after Ookami-bite."

"Oo.. Ookami?" Ami's face suddenly drained of color. "I have.. You.. let.. I.. am.. oh, Kami.. OOKAMI ATTACKED ME! I am OOKAMI!"

Naru winced at Ami's tirade. "Kami! You are as bad as *Usagi*! Only ONE ookami bit you,  
and that was to SAVE your *sorry* ass! Do NOT ask me 'why' demo. I am still puzzling that out!"

"'One.' ONE!?" Ami's weakened body started to hyperventillate! "Do not lie to ME, Oosaka Naru! I KNOW what I FELT! What with into my flesh were TEETH! And NOW I am cursed Ookami. Damn you.."

"I saw wounds. Hai." Naru continued to doctor Ami. "Teethmarks! Hai. Ookami? Iie. Too small and thin. Like needles. What attacked you were youma.. the TRUE night-spirits.. not Ookami. What kind? I do not know. Yet. Ookami bite gives your body a chance to fight Youma-poison demo! Ookami thinks you should live! Demo.. I know not why. She considers you a friend, Mizuno Ami-baka! Usagi makes friends with the strangest people, is all I can say."

"U.. sagi?" Ami asked in a quiet, shaking voice.

As soon as Ami meeped out Usagi's named, Oosaka Naru vanished, taking every clue to her mere-presence with her. Then, after a three-minute silence, A yellowish-colored wolf padded into the cabin and looked sadly up at Ami.

"Usa.. gi?" Ami whispered barely petting the creature's head.

The wolf slowly transformed into Tsukino Usagi:

"I am here.. Ami-chan.. dano.. I am sorry..."

"U.. sa.. gi..?" Ami squeaked. "You are..? How can.. you.. be..?"

"Quiet, Ami-chan!" Usagi whispered. "You have lost much blood! Even with my help, you are weak. And cold! I will have to thank whoever saved you, later, for their healing-skills." Usagi climbed into bed with Ami and wrapped a blanket around themselves. "Now, I *must* keep you warm. Hai! Nght-Spirits WILL NOT win!"

"Night.. Spirits..?" Ami mumbled.

"In the morning, we will talk." Usagi kissed Ami's forehead. "Tonight, we rest!"

Slowly, Usagi wormed into bed and wrapped herself around the shivering-form of Mizuno Ami, trying to make her body-heat stabilize Ami's plummeting temperature!

Naru, meanwhile, stationed herself in another room in the shack, away from any windows, with the Enfield cradled in her arms!

The next morning, Ami woke up feeling Usagi's nude body around her like a blanket.  
Usagi's arms and legs were intertwined around Ami's, and their bodies were tightly against each other. Blushing, Ami started to fidget and whimper under her friend's weight, suddenly uncomfortable with her own thoughts!

"Shhh... quiet down, Ami-chan!" Usagi reassured her friend. "You are safe, I would never leave you alone and scared."

"I know." Ami whined.

"Ara! Mizuno-chan is back among the living! Hai!" Naru suddenly chirped. "Bite was able to ward-off Youma-Poison. Good News! Now.. for bad news. Means that Mizuno-baka is now werewolf. Hai." Naru started serving up the pancakes. "Means bakayarou needs to learn to SURVIVE like wolf!  
I know you were a good student, BEFORE, Mizuno. NOW, you must be EXCELLANT! Hai. If you failed,  
before, you *only* would pay the price. NOT NOW! NOW, you fail, your WHOLR PACK will suffer!"

"My.. pack?" Ami asked.

"Hai. Those who you depend on. Those who depend on you. Hai." Naru said. "Ookami.. like inu.. are group-animals. Live better in families. Mizuno must now learn to protect family. Mizuno must RE-LEARN! Hai."

"Relearn?" Ami gulped nervously. "Douyatte?"

"How ookami always learn," Naru pointed to Usagi. "From elders!"

Usagi looked questioningly at Naru.

"Usagi kinsunura!" Naru chuckled. "You will be fine! I will watch."

Usagi cocked her head, studying her oldest-friend:

"Oosaka-Sama? How long have you known of me?"

Naru grinned over a cup of coffee. "How long has Usagi been Senshi?"

"Four years!" Usagi stuck her tongue out at Naru. "And that was not what I was asking!  
How long have you know I was Ookami?"

Naru's smile slowly disappeared. "How long have we known each other? Been watching over you.. eight years! Hai. ALMOST AS LONG AS We've known each other. Always watch. Watch in sunshine. Watch in shadows. Always watch."

"My shadow? The dark cloak and hat? The.. rifle..?" Usagi watched Naru intently.

"Hai. Always me. Kaasan says every Ookami has a watcher. A warden. Demo. Ookami must *never*  
know. When Senshi go on wolf-hunt demo, I become frightened. When Senshi find us, I become alert.  
When Mizuno-san get ambushed and you save her.. I decide you need to know about me! Hai."

Usagi grew strangely silent. Although too few individual Watchers were known by name and face, the Ookami-clans knew of the Watchers, and understood their duel-mission. The weapons that so gaurded the Ookami could well be turned on any that went ronin. There were so many questions Usagi had for the redhead, but those questions would have to wait. Ami was still with them.

"Ami-imouto?" Usagi said as she started to shape-shift, "have some breakfast! We will start your education after that! Hai!"

After breakfast, Usagi and Ami followed Naru into the forested mountains.

"Mizuno-imuoye!" Naru called out. "Your henshin into ookami will not be conplete for another month! This means the senses and reflexes of the Ookami will not find their home in you for a while. Demo! It will still help you.. and Usagi.. to learn the careful ways of ookami. Hai. First test! You have until NOON to avoid Usagi. And me! I will be using paint-balls, not bullets. Will not kill. Will hurt demo! Dano! Paint mixed with herbs to bring drowsiness."

Ami swirled around to stare at Naru:

"Kuso! You are ENJOYING this too much, Naru!"

"'Oosaka-Sensei'.. inoyei!" Naru loaded a pellet-rifle. "Dano.. I only enjoy knowing you passed the test.. and live. Now- GO!"

Without further words-of-protest, Ami turned and sprinted for the denser-  
forests on the lower-slopes! If she were smart AND lucky, she could get down to the stream, lose her scent in the stream, and double-back to camp! Big "if". Especially, since Usagi would probably be sniffing-out her trail to the water.

As Ami hit the trees edging the steeper slopes, she had to slow to catch her breath and regain her footing. She tried to hide behind a large-diameter tree.

"Would.. be easier.. to hide.. in shibon-fog!" Ami wheezed. "Iyaa! Naru.. Usagi ano.. would hear henshi-cry! If that.. would not give me away? Shibon-fog would! Make.. Usagi..  
use nose..."

CRACK!

TRUMP!

Ami heard a paint-ball hit the tree she leaned against, and smelled the herbal-  
mixture's scent as it escaped into the air!

"Kuso!" Ami spat out. "They find me too soon. Run!"

With a surprising quickness and grace, Ami scrambled down the slope! jumping over some fallen trees, squirming under others, and climbing over and along every available rock! Soon, she found herself along the mossy banks of a fast-running stream.

"I wonder..", Ami panted, "I have.. until.. Naru-Sensei finds me?"

"AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " Came a high-pitched call.

"Guess that answers my question!" Ami chuckled. "Good work, Usagi! just follow stream, Mizuno! Maybe stream will wash-away scent and footprints?"

Soon, Ami was scrambling over and down three waterfalls and entering a wider stream, almost a river! She then turned her head back, looked upwards, and listened:

"I do not hear Usagi-aneue, yet?" She whispered. "Maybe I can swim downstream? Make time?" With that thought, Ami crept into deeper water,and swam off!

Soon, Ami came to a bend in the river and a meadow.

"Looks like a good place to exit! Maybe, start back to the cabin? Hai?" Ami looked up at the sky.

"Ara.. halfway-point? Looks like.. two hours till noon? Time to get to the cabin."

From where she sat by the bank, Ami assessed the meadow.

"Just in case Usagi is near. Naru dano. Crawl though grass, slowly! Two trails, it looks like, back to cabin. Maybe, with luck, I will be back by lunch. Maybe."

Soon, Ami was crawling through the grass, and away from the stream, going to the farther-path. Three-quarters of the way to the path, Ami heard a few excited yips, and a familiar-howl.

"Usagi found me..", Ami grinned, enjoying the game. "Must catch me demo!"

Soon, Ami was sprinted through the undergrowth and lower branches of the trees! Then, the trail became steeper and less-visible, the forest growing denser. The more she tried to follow the path, the more-lost she become.

"Follow wrong path." A familiar female voice seemed to whisper.

"Na.. nani-yo?" Ami started to turn around.

Ami was answered by the growl of a yellowish-colored wolf!

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Ami sqealed as stumbled backwards onto roots and rocky soil.  
"Itai!" The blue-haired genius winced. "I think something just stabbed me in the back?"

"Come!" Usagi smiled sympathetically. "I will lead us back! Hai. Took right trail,  
wrong branch of trail! Hai. You were going around three kilometers more then you needed.  
Or would have, had I not found you! As is? Detoure of one kilometer."

"How far was I from the cabin?" Ami asked. "When I got lost?"

"One kilometer." The blonde answered.

Ami winced.. and tried not to whimper.

"I bet Naru-sampai will be laughing when you bring me in, Usagi-aneue!" Ami said glumly. "Just hope she does not fire paint-gun at me! Iyaa. Do not wish to fall asleep before lunch and soak. Back starts to hurt more. Kuso!"

"Iyaa! Naru-chan will not laugh. Much. She sounded very impressed that you lasted this long! Hai! Even after I found you!"

"Well," Ami giggled, "I couldn't just give up and give you an easy-win the first time out!"

"Be INSULTED if you let me win", the blonde pouted.

After lunch and the asked-for hot bath, Naru went over what Usagi and Ami related about the morning's run.

"I am not Ookami! nor, would I call myself 'expert' on Ookami! From what I have seen from Usagi dano what kaasan has written about Ikuko I think you are already adjusting demo! That may be because are Senshi? Maybe it is because you are Mizuno? Who knows? Demo. For now? You and Usagi will have play-time! Wrestling-match! Many times, when packs have fought? It was up-close! Fang and Claw! Usagi will never try to kill! Other Ookami will not be so considerate demo. Do Not forget night-spirits dano! Especially in cities! Like Tokyo!"

And Ami felt a shiver run up her spine - much colder than any of her weapons as Sailormercury!

"I will not forget. CANNOT forget." Ami swore under her breath. "Whoever loosed spirits on Tokyo will wish for death! Wish to have stayed dead demo!"

"Hai." Usagi agreed. "For now demo.. Mizuno Ami.. DEFEND YOURSELF!"

"Hai." Ami took a relaxed stance. "Let match.. BEGIN!"

The next few hours saw Ami and Usagi sparring in every martail-art practiced in Japan, and then some!

"ITAI!" Usagi squealed after an hour! "You BIT me on my arm, Ami-chan!"

"Gomennissai." Ami blushed. "I hope I did not break the skin too badly." She then smiled. "It did break your grip demo."

Usgi giggled. "Hai! You are learning, Ami-chan! If you cannot break anything else on Enemy, break their concentration!"

Soon,the sparring match began, again, and continued until a hour before the sun set beyond the mountains.

When the two were finished sparring, they were bruised, sweating, and missing most of their clothing! What was left was torn and tattered.

"The fight is called off!" Naru finally announced,"Dinner is ready. Hai! I am sure even Mizuno-imouto had worked up an appetite?"

"Domo arigatou.. Oosaka-Sensei!" Ami breathed out."I shall be.. in the kitchen.. after I freshen up. Hai! I feel like a mess!"

"You did well, Ami-chan! Hai!" Usagi smiled. "Proud of you, imouto!"

For some reason, Ami felt the sudden-need to hide a blush.

"I.. will be back.. for.. dinner!" Ami found herself stuttering. "Shortly?"

As the three young women were gathered around the stew-pot, Naru was going over that day's activities:

"Usagi explained to me, last night, that you are mainly a defensive-fighter, Mizuno! Hai. Strategist demo. Both were shown, today! In evading me and Usagi, you proved to me you are not only tactician, but field-tactician! Hai! VERY observant. Good."."

"Got lost demo!" Ami whined softly. "What kind of observant tactician is that?"

"Do not pout, Mizuno!" Naru snapped. "No need for self-mutilation. Iyaa! First day on trail? Hai! Tomorrow will be different!"

"Tomorrow?" Ami asked after chewing and swallowing some more of Naru's stew.

"Hai!" Naru answered. "Morning work-out, before we go home!"

"'Home'." Ami whispered, a distant look in her eyes.

"Hai." Naru answered. "Where Mizuno Saeko-okaasan waits. Should talk to her. Tell her about this!"

Ami snapped her head up! "Nani-yo?! Talk.. to kaasan? Tell her.. about..?"

"Hai!" Usagi answered for Naru. "About Ookami. Hai! Ami? Imouto? Ookami are pack-creatures.  
Family. Do not last long when alone! Must have family! Family not just me dano! Family includes Mizuno Saeko-Sensei! MUST include Sensei! She is okaasan!"

"Never wanted to lie to kaasan, iyaa." Ami looked into her bowl of stew as if trying to se the futre. "Lieto her demo. Lie about being Senshi. Hai. Lie to her about getting hurt. Never bring up dying asSenshi. How do I tell her the truth? How will she trust me, again?! How can she trust.. someone she does not know?"

That night, usagi listened as Ami finally went to sleep. Ami's mind was obviously still active, worrying over thecoming days and what they would bring, but the strenuous activities of that day finally took their toll on her body. However, early the following morning, Usagi heard Ami whimpering in her bed! Softly and slowly, Usagi slide into Ami's bed and wrapped her arms and legs around her friend, pressing her body securely against Ami's! And? She layed there throughout the morning, daring the world to desturb her inuoye.

And, in the kitchen, Oosaka Naru listened and smiled before heading back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"I KNOW A SECRET!"

Chapter 2

Oosaka Naru knows something about Tsukino Usagi that none of her Senshi know - yet! A gift for Hallowe'en. And - definitely AU!

DISCLAIMER: Sailormoon does not belong to me! Never has, and never will.

WARNING! There WILL be character-death in this story (by the end)!  
I am rewriting the mythos, I know. But? It's called "Fan-Fiction" for a reason!

NOTE: I will past a Japanese-glosssary later. As for the main-terms:  
"Ookami" is Japanese for "Wolf" (actual translation is "Laughing god").  
in our tory, it will mean WEREWOLF.  
"Kyongshi" (or "Dancing Corpse", from the Chinese) can either be thought of as a VAMPIRE or ZOMBIE! In this story, "Kyongshi" equals "Vampire".

As Ami entered her apartment, she was surprised by her mother, Dr. Mizuno Saeko:

"How was your trip this weekend, musume?"

Ami jumped and performed a triple lutz, twisting and twisting to face her mother as she landed on the floor in a battle-stance!

And Saeko tried hard to just keep a staight-face, much less laugh, or even giggle!

"Okaasan!" Ami tried not to screech. "I did not expect you home so soon!"

"Hai. I guessed." Saeko grinned. She then turned on the radio and motioned Ami to follow her a bit deeper into their apartment.

"Come, Ami! We must talk."

"Ara..", Ami followed her mother a bit hesitantly. "Hai."

"Alright!" Seako ordered as she and Ami entered an inner-hallway after turning on another radio, and then another. "Strip!"

"Nani-yo?" Ami stared at her mother.

"Ami-musume," Saeko smiled reassuringly. "I had a talk with Tsukino Ikuko-San. She explained about you ano Usagi. About what happened. I want to see for myself if what I was told was accurate."

Ami odebiently stripped out of her clothes as Saeko turned on a hall-light. "Why did you turn the radios on, Kaasan?"

"Just making sure what we say does not find its way to the wrong people. Hai." Saeko whispered. "Ikuko said she does not trust Senshi, anymore, with her musume! Wise woman! I feel the same way! Hai!"

Ami jumped and almost felt her heart stop!

"Keep still, musume! Hai. Comparing neck and shoulders to photos and cast."

"Cast? Photos?" Ami meeped.

"Hai. taken and elivered, I was told, to Tsukinos by Oosaka Naru, the jeweler's musume. You.. know of her?"

"Hai. Not as much as I needed to demo."

Saeko giggled. "Hai! Just as Tsukino Ikuko-Sama told me of the Jeweler! Kukuku."

'When did Tsukino-Sama learn of Oosaka-Sama?' Ami asked herself.

"Kaasan?" Ami asked nervously. "How do you know.. about Sailorsenshi?"

"Disguise-power not work, totally! Not work on parents of joji who are Sailorsenshi! Iie!"

Saeko then looked carefully at the photos and the plaster-cast after examining her daughter. "Tell they were wounds demo not bites! Usagi's bite is still most-prominant! Very good! It is fading demo! Would hate to know musume was among kyonshi!"

"'Kyonshi'?" Ami gasped. "You have seen kyonshi? Kyonshi doko?"

"I remember seeing movies with friends, growing up. Never believed until lately demo. We had many cases of people dying of blood-loss from wounds like these. Hai. Blood refuses to coagulate. No matter what we do to treat the victims. Corpses of victims always seem to vanish demo. Satesate. About a week ago, I saw a person that, I was sure, I had worked on and declared dead! She looked at me. Never spoke demo. Just got up and hopped away. Vanished! Usagi's bite was somehow able to save you from becoming kyonshi."

"Gomennissai," Ami whispered to Saeko, "I did not want lie to you, about being Sailorsenshi! Luna said it would be best demo if parents did not know."

"Luna? Neko no Tsukino?" asked her daughter. "You listen to a cat?"

"She.. Belongs.. to Usagi-aneue." Ami answered, a bit awkwardly. Leave it to her mother to interrogate her when she was naked and vulnerable!

"Usagi listens to cat?" Dr. Mizuno asked.

"Cat was Usagi's advisor. One thousand years ago. When Usagi was.. Princess of Moon?"

"'Princes of Moon'. Hai. So? Usagi listened to cat? As advisor?" Dr. Mizuno asked.

"Iie. Not.. all the time?" Ami started to fidget.

"Half the time?" Saeko continued the questioning.

"Iyaa." Ami admitted.

"More than half the time?" Saeko circled her quarry. "Less than half the time?"

"Less than half." Ami answered quickly.

"'Less than half'?" Saeko asked. "Naze?"

"Luna was palace-advisor of Queen Serenity the 7th nazenara." Ami bowed.

"Ara.. Luna was palace-advisor!" Saeko was getting a picture in her mind. "You and other Sailorsenshi were..?"

"In-training!" Ami answered, "to be Usagi's royal-court when her time came to be Queen! Hai! We were much the same age."

"Ara.. raised with Princess? Good!" Saeko smiled. "Little wonder you think of Tsukino-  
chan as aneue!"

"Usagi has always thought of us as sisters!" Ami smiled, and blushed a bit.

"That.. is good!" Saeko snapped out. "For? You will have to guard aneue! Hai. Tsukino Ikuko fears someone has told Senshi that attacks in Prefecture the work of Ookami! Senshi on ookami-hunt dano."

"Hai. We were told that deaths were caused by Ookami! By Prince-of-Earth!"

"'Prince-of-Earth'?" Saeko asked her daughter. "How would Prince-of-Earth know of attacks being Ookami?"

"I have asked the same thing," Ami admitted, "Almost from the start of this."

Mizuno Saeko took her naked daughter in her arms, sat down in Ami's bedroom, and rocked and caressed her.

"Remember this, my Ami!" Saeko whispered. "You were Senshi, before? You will be Ookami, soon? You are musume, now! Have been musume. Will always be musume. Aishiteru!"

Ami wrapped her body as tightly as she could around her mom:

"Aishiteru!"

That night, Mizuno Saeko came to her daughter's room, responding to Ami's whimpers. She slowly stripped, slid into her daughter's bed, cradled Ami to her breasts, letting Ami feel the protective-warmth of her body, and softly rocked and caressed her. Then, picked up the book she had started to read the night before on Werewolves, a gift from Tsukino Ikuko.

"Ami-mesume.." Saeko softly whispered as tears formed in fer eyes. "Bad-dreams, again! Dreams of loneliness. Hai. Loneliness remembered. Dreams I knew I helped form. Hai. Baka to divorce your otousan! More baka to not run back to him. Now? You have found second family. Hai. That family is being treatened demo. Will not leave you demo. I will stay. Watch over you."

Half-conscious of her mother, Ami softly whimpered into Saeko's neck and licked it with the tip of tongue.

The next day, Ami helped Naru shadow Usagi as much as she could at school! And, she kept a close eye on Makoto and Minako. While she did not trust the Sailorsenshi as a whole, anymore - remembering her mother's words from last night - she felt a certain ambivalnce to the Senshi of Jupiter! While it was true that Kino Makoto was, physically, the most-  
threatening of them all, she did not seem to readiate any ill-will!

She just wished the same could have been said for Aino Minako!

Something seemed - off - about the Senshi of Venus. Some things just didn't seem to be adding up to the Aino Minako that Ami was used to! Maybe it was the way that Minako's attention was drifting-away. Whil it was true that Aino-san was always having to be brought back to a given-subject - and moreso than even Usagi - Minako's mind would usually drift from Point A to Point B. Then C, D, and so on down the alphabet! But, now? Minako seemed to drift in a straight line, far from shore, and anchor herself there!

Also? Venus was staying silent! Where Minako used to chat about anything and everything, especially if it gravitated toward boys, movies, or music, now? She was as talkative as a statue, just staring out at - what? At something! Ami was never sure at what, however. And, when Minako did talk, the topics, and her voice, always seemed to hold a dark edge. An edge that made Ami want to back away safely, lest she get cut by it!

"I would not get too close to Aino-San, Ami-chan." Naru warned in a low voice after P.E.  
in the shower. "After I started watching Usagi, kaasan suggested I read of Ojiisan's dairies to learn more of Ookami. Ojiisan write of many things as Watcher! Ookami. Mahoutsukai. Kyonshi dano. Wrote that Kyonshi were most-dangeous of all! Hai! Always danger to mortals. Wrote of Kyonshi as 'blood-farmers'. Especially older-ones. Hai. Of many centuries. Use mortals for slaves and food! Ssometimes, used for both. Also used as lured to trap others."

The two girls went to redress as Naru continued:

"Ojiisan Wrote of victims falling under spell of 'Kyonshi kiss'! Willing slaves. Aino-San acts as if she is under kyonshi-kiss. Ojiisan wrote Ookami are alive even when dead, kyonshi dead even as they live demo! Dare not get close enough to tell demo. Not without a means to fight her off if I need to. Iie."

"Hai." Ami whispered softly. "I - thought - I smelled a strangeness to Minako." She then growled low. "Kyonshi in Tokyo. Kuso!"

Naru raised an eyebrow. "You 'smelled' something, Ami-chan? Ookami is coming-out quickly! Sense-of smell starts to develope in a week, usually! This is good!"

After school, Usagi and Ami, with Makoto, went to the Hikawa Shrine to make the Senshi-  
meeting. And, Usagi started to ring the bells when a familiar voice called to the girls.

"Konnichi-wa, kodomo!" The old shrine-keeper spoke up.

"Konnichi-wa!, Ojiisan!" The girls chorused.

"How is Rei, Ojiisan? We are here to see her! Hai! Where is she?"

"Magomusume is.. not well.. Tsukino-chan.. iyaa.." The old priest confided. "What from? I do know. Rei-chan stares at fire as if at stranger. Fire no longer answers dano. Something has taken magomusume's mind! What? I do not know! I have searched scrolls in jinja for help dano! Find nothing."

"I will try to help, Ojiisan!" Usagi held the old man. "We will help."

The girls took off their shoesand went to the shrine's fire-room. The room seemed darker than usual, asthe fire seemed to be nothing but dying embers. And, in the darkest corner of the gloom, sitting quite still, was Hino Rei. To normal eyes, if they could have seen her at all, Rei would have appeared dead! "Appeared. "For, even in the unnatural darkness, Usagi could see that the miko was still breathing as in meditation. However, Rei's skin seemed to take a strange bluish-tinge as if death was ready to claim her, and bits of dirt could be seen on the bare skin of the usually ceremonially-clean priestess!

Silently, Usagi crept nearer to the sitting women-child, and whispered:

"Rei-chan?"

Suddenly, the fire seemed to pop to life as three flames shot toward to ceiling!

And, Rei let out a low, evil hiss, and proceded to withdraw into a corner.

Usagi swiftly and silently backed up to Ami and Makoto, and swiftly bowed to the Fire-  
Spirits, thanking them.

"Come!", Usagi urged her friends, "We must leave here. At once!"

And Ami gave a soft, but threatening, growl.

"Usagi-chan?" Jupiter asked, irritatedly, "What isgoing on?"

"Answer,later! Once we are AWAY from jinja!" Usagi growled. "Hai!"

"Usagi-Hime..!" Makoto grew impatient. "What is.. wrong with..?!" She tightend her fingers around her shoes.

"We fight over this later, Mako-chan!" Usagi snapped out. "Right now? RUN! Outside!"

Soon,the three companions were outside theshrine-building.

"Ojiisan!" Usagi spoke. "Where is Yuuichirou-kun?"

"I sent my student away for the week! Hai! I did not wish to see what was infecting Rei to infect him!"

"Hai!" Usagi smiled. "You are a good man, Ojiisan! A wise man. Hai! I wish you to leave this place dano! We will do what we can for Rei-chan. Demo! If we cannot help her! Burn jinja to ground! Hai! Sprinkle salt in ashes dano!"

"Usagi!" Makoto looked in shock at her Princess. "What is happening?!"

"Cannot explain now, not yet!" Usagi calmed down as much as she could. "Youma have taken control of Rei-chan! We cannot help her, here and now! We will help dano! Right now, Mako-  
chan? I ORDER you to get home, lock doors and windows, and do not answer door for ANYONE! Not without handful of poppy-seeds, anyway! To toss beyond intruder. Hai."

A minute later, Usagi whispered to Ami:

"You and Mizuno-Sensei will join my family for dinner in two hours. Naru and her okaasan will be there, hai!"

As soon as they were sure Makoto was out of sight- and hearing-range, two young Ookami sprinted their seperate ways. Usagi went home. Ami went to Tokyo General Hospital.

"Komban-wa." Ami bowed to her mother. "Usagi told me we are expected at the Tsukino-house in ninety minutes, okaasan!"

"I have just enough time to finish me reports, then!" Saeko looked up at her daughter. "You are tense, musume! I see it in your face and stance! What is wrong? Tell me when we leave! Right now? Here are keys and my card to hospital gym! Try to loosen up."

After a couple of laps around the track and trying to tear the punching bag from its tethers, Ami and Saeko were on their way to the Tsukinos.

"Alright, Ami, you may speak, now! Only audience in car is me! What happened, today? You have been on gaurd since you came into hospital. What is wrong?"

"Two of the Senshi have fallen victim to kiss-no-kyonshi! They still live, but act as though they are kyonshi inside! Hai."

Saeko watched the road, ahead. "Does Usagi know about them?"

"One of them. Hai." Ami answered. "Usagi warned us away from her! Hino Rei!  
Miko of Seven-Hills Shrine. Hai! Usagi-Sama warned us to get out as fast as we could run,  
me and Kino Makoto-chan! Hai. Tell Makoto-chan to go home. Stay there dano!"

"Hino-chan. Miko." Saeko added the clues. "She is Sailormars! Hai?"

"Hai!" Ami chirped. "She is! Or, was! Now? Almost kyonshi!" The bluenette growled.

"Kino-chan dano? Tall girl I have seen you with, at times? Pony-tail?"

"Hai! Sailorjupiter!" Ami chirped, again. "Only one in fire-room who smelled totally like Ningen! Hai!"

"Good to know." Saeko noted. "Ookami keep her that way moshikashitara. What of other Senshi? Blonde?"

"Aino Minako-chan. Sailorvenus. Other victim of kiss-no-kyonshi. Not quite kyonshi. Almost as bad as Rei! Saw her at school. Hai. Totally withdrawn. Not like old Minako!" Ami tried to sniff away a forming tear. "Smell death coming for her. Hai."

"We are here!" Saeko handed Ami a handkerchief. "We will continue talk, later! Musume has much grief to share! Hai! Too much to carry alone."

"Ara.. someone else is here?" Saeko asked Ami.

"Oosaka-Sama kedashi?" Ami replied. "Usagi said that Naru and okaasan would be here!"

As the Mizunos entered the Tsukino-house, Tsukino Ikuko met them at the door.

"Komban-wa, Mizuno-Sensai! Komban-wa, Ami-chan!" Ikuko smiled. "Come! The table is this way. Hai."

As introductions were made, noticed the rifles layed down along the wall.

"Are firearms permissable in Nippon, again?" Saeko asked.

"A Watcher never goes unarmed, Dr. Mizuno!" Mrs. Oosaka answered.

"Especially, when and where trouble is expected." Naru added.

"So?" Ikuko searched the eyes of Mrs. Oosaka. "You have been watching over me, Kana-imouto?"

"How long have we known each other, Ikuko-aneue?" Oosaka Kana replied. "And father's fathers had known each other since.. when? only Kami know for sure!"

"All that time dano?" Ikuko asked.

"Ever since tousan teach me about Ookami! Hai." Oosaka Kana replied. "What tousan told me.. help me make sense of you, hai. Always shy! Beyond shy! Scared of strangers. Always stay close to family. Hai. Demo. Always in front, protecting family when threatened! Even me! After the story? Always watch out for you. Hai. Like you watch over me. What imouto is supposed to do! Hai!"

And, Usagi squeezed Naru's hand, and - then - Ami's hand.

As dinner was winding down - and the girl's recap of the day's events were wrapped-up -  
there seemed to be a weak but incessent mewling that come from the back door.

"I will get it!" Shingo said.

A minute later, there was a frantic screaming coming from the kitcken:

"Usagi-Ane! Come quick! It is Luna-neko! She and another neko seem near-DEATH!"

Usagi, Naru, and Ami ran into the kitchen!

"Luna! Artimis! Nani-yo?!"

"Usa..gi.. Hime?" Luna muttered. "Gomennissai? Tried.. to stop them.. could not..."

"Luna goshenpainaku," Usagi whispered, "just get rest. Hai." She then handed the black cat to Ami.

"Who.. would DO this?" Saeko gasped seeing the mangled cats.

"Two guesses who!" Ami growled.

Artemis then opened his eyes, saw Ami holding Luna, and went feral!

"Get aweay from Luna, hitogoroshi!" Artimis tried to lunge at Ami. "Hangyakunin! AGH!"

Artimis froze, his muscles twisted against him will and his face a mask of feline-rage!

"Hangyakunin?" Saeko repeated. "Hitogoroshi?" She looked at Ami.

"Guilt by association?" Ami answered.

"Ami? Naru? Help me prepare places for Luna and artemis in the kitchen!" Usagi ordered. "Kaasan? Shingo-itouto? Prepare food and water! We need to know what happened!"

Fifteen minutes later, two advisors were trying to speak:

"I am glad..you are here.. Ami-chan!" Artemis spoke. "Gomennissai."

"It was horrible, Usagi-chan!" Luna said. "What we heard. What they said. Rei.. Minako dano.. said they would.. bring you back.. to them! Said.. you fought.. on wrong side.. too long! Said.. show you right side.. or drain you.. leave to crows.. Gomen."

"Drain aneue? Leave to crows?" Shingo went ballistic:

"They.. will.. DIE!"

"SHINGO!" Usagi screamed. "Itouto! Koinu! Osawari! You will not go ANYWHERE! If you leave, you will become kyonshi! Hai! Stay here with kaasan and tousan. No one goes ANYWHERE alone, tonight! Iiede! Me and Ami will patrol city, hai! Be back at sunrise!"

"Kaasan?" Ami turned pleading eyes to Dr. Mizuno. "Stay here with Tsukinos? Onegai?  
usagi-ane is right! Being alone is too dangerous!"

"I will stay." Saeko hugged her daughter. "Bought supplies from hospital in case of emergancy like this. Hai. Colloidal Silver. And Silver Iodide. Hai. In case of attack by kyonshi. Just, come back, soon!" A thought then struck her. "What of Kino Makoto-chan?"

"Do not worry of Kino-san!" Naru said. "Okaasan and I will gaurd her! Hai! Keep her safe until morning! And, be back here!"

Soon, the patrols and pickets were set for the night and pre-dawn watch. Fortunately,  
the kyonshi did not choose that night to rampage, and the patrols and pickets were able to make it back to the Tsukinos. But, not before Naru left a gift for makoto.

That morning, as she left for school, Makoto found an object in her mailbox, wrapped firmly in paper and tied in string, with a note attached. She unwrapped the paper, and revealed a dagger of worked-silver blade and handle! Then she read the unsigned note:

"Silver of the moon

Flash red against night-demons

Sleep at morning-sun."

After school, Ami went straight to her and her mother's apartment to pack a couple of travel-bags. When she opened the door, what met her eyes made her want to cry! What she smelled made here wish to curse! There was blood in spots on the floor, and blood-drawn writing on the wall. The blood, fortunately, did not smell human, or fresh, so Ami felt sure it was not her mother's! But, the messege left was plain to read:

"We will get you."

After looking at the living-room, Ami closed her eyes and sniffed deeply. She might not have the full-senses of the Ookami, but she remembered what shehad smelled, before!  
She smell the scent of kyonshi! No. Part-Kyonshi. Two former-friends,who had been closer than sisters.

"Damn them!" She swore. "Damn them to the deepest Hell that awaits their kind!"

After packing what she and her mother would need with incredable swiftness, Ami caught the bus to Tokyo General Hospital. From there, she and her mom would stay with the Tsukinos.  
It was still best to stay together. Especially with what Ami had just seen.

When Ami got to the hospital, the Cheif of the Medical-Staff met her and ushered her into his office:

"Mizuno Ami-chan?" The doctor spoke. "There has been an - incident - with Mizuno Saeko-  
san, today! She is on watch, now, and doing better. We wouldlike to kep her for observation demo. For the next 24 hours. Hai."

"Observation? Twenty-four hours?" Ami meeped. "What happened?"

"We do not know the why of it! She was found - about 12:30pm, today - unconscious! There were 50cc of morphine in her system! Only one needle-mark demo! Not well-hidden damo! We screen staff for drug-abuse! Saeko has always tested 'clean'! Do you know what may have happened to her?"

"I do not know, yet, Ishikawa-Sensei," Ami spoke trying her best to hide her fears,  
"I will find out demo! First? I need to make a phone-call! Is kaasan in ICU?"

"Hai." Dr. Ishikawa answered. "You may use my phone."

"Arigatou." Ami responded with a bow.

Ami then dialed the Tsukino-residence:

"Usagi-aneue! Hai. Listen! Get over to the Hospital! Hai! And bring Naru and Oosaka-  
Sensei! They are there? Good! Okaasan tried to kill herself, today! Hai. She is in ICU! Staff want to keep her for observation. Iie. We need to be with her. Hai! Especially if what I think happened happened! See you soon. Sayonara."

As soon as Ami hung up the phone, she took the travel-bags down to ICU:

"Dr. Shinobi? Is kaasan awake? Can I speak to her?"

"She is awake," the old doctor said, "but I do not think she should.."

"Ami-chan?" Saeko weakly cried,"musume?"

"Kaasan?" Ami rushed to the bed.

"Let her REST!" The old doctor shouted! "All she speaks is nonsense, anyway! So incoherent, I would not be surprised if she loses her licence! Keeps mumbling about 'Kyonshi' and 'Ookami', and 'Senshi'. Hai! Morphine has affected her mind! Complete nonsense!"

"Leave, old fool, now!" Ami growled out. "Or? You shall see just how much of kaasan's 'nonsense' is true!" She suddenly snapped at the physician, already beginning to transform. "For your sanity, old one, forget what you have seen and heard these past two minutes! If there is something you should know, I will tell you and Ishikawa. Now.. GO!"

After Dr. Shinobi ran out of the room, Ami tried to calm down enough to comfort her mother:

"Kaasan? What happened, today?"

"Kyonshi come. Kyonshi try to take me! Make me hurt you! Not hurt my joji."

The older woman clung to Ami's shoulders and cried into her breasts.

And, Ami cradled her mother as tightly as she could without suffocating her!

"They.. come by.. at 11am? Rei and Minako? Say they want to talk. Ask where you are.  
I tell them musume at school! Hai. They say they see me, later? Say they wish to.. get to know me? Never say it, I can see in their eyes demo. Want me to give you up.. to them! Make you Kyonshi! No.. no kyonshi! Musume is Ookami, not Kyonshi! But, they make me kyonshi. Make you Kyonshi. No kyonshi! Better to die ningen. Take morphine.. No Kyonshi.."

"It will be alright, kaasan!" Ami cooed and cradled her mother. "I am here, now. You are with me. Hai!"

"Mizuno-chan?" Dr. Ishikawa came into the ICU. "Tsukino Ikuko-Sama and Oosaka Kana-Sama are here to release Mizuno-Sensei? I told them it is the Hospital's procedure to keep 24-hour watch on all possible-potential-suicides! It is your decision demo. Since you are her family."

"Hai." Ami bowed. "Kaasan will come with us, hai! With me and Tsukino-Sama and Oosaka-  
Sama! We will keep close-watch on her. Hai."

"It shall be as you wish, Mizuno-san!" Ishikawa bowed. "If you can wait an hour while we handle the paperwork?"

"Hai! I can wait! I will be in the gym when you are ready!" Ami replied crisply."Usagi-  
chan? Naru-chan? Come!"

In hospital-gym, a frustrated Mizuno-Ami proceded to rip through a punching-bag!

"DAMN THEM!" Ami screamed! "Why? Why did Hino-baka and Aino-baka have to DO THIS? What did Kaasan ever do to them? What did I ever do to them? only stand by Usagi-aneue! What did SERENITY ever do to them?! NOTHING! Nothing but give us HOME when we had no home! That is what she did!" After tearing the bag from its moorings, Ami collapsed on the floor. "Damn them both to Hell!" She cried weakly."I want kaasan!"

Usagi then cradled the little bluenette in her lap and slowly petted her as she trembled.

"She is rembering, Usagi?" Naru asked.

"Hai. Remembering." Usagi sighed. "Too much. Moon Kingdom not as happy place as Luna likes to remember. Iyaa. Not even by half. Mercury brought to moon, early Hai! Torn from family. Too soon, I think! Never know why! Just know, I have to be aneue. Kaasan dano."

"Hai." Naru responded. "I was going to ask if 'Serenity' was okaasan or you?"

"VERY strange. Hai." Usagi sat staring at her Ami. "Always play two roles! Even then. Hai!  
Okaasan there not there demo! Always.. distant. Hai. So? I was imouto one moment, okaasan the next. Hai. Become .. less-intelligant.. as Ami begin to show her intelligance. Hai! Become less-brave when needed. More devious. Hai! Always keep love demo. Joji need.. whatever I be! Hai! So? I be me! Stay me!"

Naru smiled in wonder at her best-friend! Even with what she had learned of Ookami, Naru realized that Tsukino Usagi was a very-rare exception!

And, from somewhere deep within her, an unwanted-question came to the young Watcher:

Why would Queen Serenity be so distant?

"Ami-chan?" Oosaka Kana entered the gym. "We have gathered the paperwork as witnesses, hai! Along with doctors. All that is needed is for you and us to sign!"

"Hai." Ami chirped.

As soon as the needed paperwork was signed, Six women and two doctors walked out into the parking-lot - and, right into the middle of an ambush!

Five kyonshi danced in circles around the party, like vultures circling in air, while three more stood upon the rooftops, waiting for the feast to start.

"Hai, my itouto and imouto!" The leader seemed to speak. "It is as I said! We need not waste our time hunting, the food will come to us!"

"Nani-yo?" Dr. Shinobi cried out. "How can this be? I recognize some of these! They are DEAD!?"

"They are part of kaasan's 'nonsence', Shinobi-Sensei!" Ami called out as she started to transform. "They are kyonshi! Usagi! We need to protect everyone!"

"Hai!" Usagi called out as she, too, transformed. "Oosaka-Sama! Mizuno-Sensei! Get to the car! Ishikawa-Sensei! Shinobi-Sensei! Back inside hospital! Hai!"

"You heard musume!" Tsukino Ikuko growled. "Back inside! NOW!" She shoved the doctors back inside the hospital-doors, than transformed to join the fight.

Soon, the fight became, as Naru had warned Ami, fang and claw, as Ami gave her all! Not only was she defending her friend's lives, but also their mothers' - her mother's! Ami savagely attacked every opening and vital point her half-lupine form could get to!

Unfortunately, the undead kyonshi had the same ideas.

Suddenly - too suddenly - Ami found herself on the defensive, fighting off a female kyonshi:

"Very pretty." The kyonshi purred, with hypnotic eyes, at a heavily-breathing Ami. "Maybe.. I shall play with my food.. before I eat it. Kukuku."

The kyonshi tried to bite and lick Ami's neck and shoulder. And all Ami could do was wiggle and pray. Then, as Ami was about to panic:

"AMI! MUSUME!" Seako screamed."CATCH!"

The young ookami found her left hand gripping a bottle, and opening it, as she mentally thanked her mother. Then, she turned to her attacker:

"EAT THIS, KYONGSHI!" She shouted in defience as she forced the bottle's contents down a surprised throat. "Eat every damned piece. CHOKE ON IT!"

The kyonshi, so cocky a mere moment ago, now found herself strangling on the colloidal silver!

Ami then heard Oosaka Naru:

"MOVE AWAY, MIZUNO-SAN!" The redhead yelled. "I need you out of the way of bolt!"

Ami pirouetted out of the way - a second before a crossbow bolt pierced the heart of the kyongshi!

"Bolt as good as stake! Hai!" Naru shouted. "Especially, when made of silver!"

Soon, the tide of the battle was turning.

"I have you, NOW, Ookami!" Usagi's current-nemesis wheezed at her. "Should have found ANOTHER hunting-ground! This belongs to kyongshi! Hai!"

As she circled her foe, Usagi spied the target on her target.

"I do not hunt Ningen!" She then kicked her opponent right below and into the chest, dislodging the heart! The kyongshi then fell against an open trash-dumpster. And, as he lay there, paralyzed temporarily, Usagi slammed the lid on his neck with great force - decapitating him!

at the same time, Saeko was tossing open bottles of silver iodide and colloidal silver into the open mouthes and eyes of any kyongshi stupid enough to get close enough to her!

Meanwhile, Naru and Kana were staking every kyongshi that came into their sights! If one bolt from the crossbows did not paralyse their prey, they added one or teo more silver bolts to finish the job!

Soon, the women-warriors surveyed the battlefield.

"Kyongshi are paralyzed, not dead demo!" Naru noted. "Sunrise is still a few hours away demo! Need to decapitate kyongshi, so they never rise again! Hai! Okaasan? Get axe out of car! We must finish job."

"This may help!" Usagi answered. "Leader was carrying katana. After I retrieved head from trash-can? Removed some heads of kyongshi. Hai."

"Who.. needs.. sword?" Ami huffed. "Hubcap work.. just as well. Hai! Like guillotine!"

"Step two.. COMPLETED!" Naru said as she swung the axe against the last kyongshi. "Now?" She huffed. "On to step three! We need incenerator!"

Saeko went back into the hospital:

"Ishikawa-Sensei!" Saeko called out. "SHINOBI-BAKAYAROU! This hospital has incenerators to burn contaminated-articals, hai! Hi-jacking them for service! Need to burn kyongshi-contamination!"

"'Bakayarou'?" Shinobi growled."Now, see here! I am your superior! You are on leave, for now! Can be fired demo." He smirked, then pulled himself up to try to tower over Saeko.

"Good growl. Not as scary as musume demo!" Saeko grinned.

And, Ami giggled.

"SHINOBI! Stand down! You ARE bakayarou!" Ishikawa snapped to attention. "What are we to do, Mizuno-Sensei?"

"Naru-Sensei will give you instructions to despose of kyongshi!" Saeko said. "Follow them!"

"We cannot wait for sunlight to burn kyongshi!" The redhead spoke. "So! FIRST! Gather the heads together, and place them in one incenerator, and burn them to ashes! Then, take the bodies and burn them in another incenerator! Must never take the chanse of head and body getting back together! Stories are told of burned kyongshi coming back centuries after being turned to ashes. Dead should stay dead! Hai!"

"Rising after being burned to ash?!" Shinobi scoffed. "Otome! What you speak is nonsence!"

"As much nonsense as dead rising and walking as though alive!" Naru countered. "Hai!"

"Shinobi-bakayarou," Ishikawa growled, "keep quiet, listen, and learn!"

"Purify all that was touched by kyongshi with fire dano!" Usagi added. "All metal used in bringing second-death. Hai! Make sure every part of kyongshi is burned! In case some follower of kyongshi tries to use magic to resurect them!"

After the battlefield was cleared of corpses, Oosaka Kana spoke before everyone left for rooms above the Osa-P jewelers:

"Naru? Usagi? Ami? Me and Ikuko and Saeko think it would be best if we all stay together from now on! So! We will join you - with Tsukino Kenji and Tsukino Shingo, when you train this weekend! Hai!"

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~* 


	3. Chapter 3

"I KNOW A SECRET!"

Chapter 3

Oosaka Naru knows something about Tsukino Usagi that none of her Senshi know - yet! A gift for Hallowe'en. And - definitely AU!

DISCLAIMER: Sailormoon does not belong to me! Never has, and never will.

WARNING! There WILL be character-death in this story (by the end)!  
I am rewriting the mythos, I know. But? It's called "Fan-Fiction" for a reason!

NOTE: Does aynoe need the Japanese-glosssary, yet? As for the main-terms:  
"Ookami" is Japanese for "Wolf" (actual translation is "Laughing god").  
in our tory, it will mean WEREWOLF.

"Kyongshi" (or "Dancing Corpse", from the Chinese) can either be thought of as a VAMPIRE or ZOMBIE! In this story, "Kyongshi" equals "Vampire".

As of this chapter, I start dividing the Kyongshi into two groups: The "kyongshi-kuro" ("Vampires of Darkness"), and "kyongshi-shiro" ("Vampires of light").

Ami awoke before the sun appeared over the mountains, ready to start another day of training. Slowly rising from the floor so not to wake the others, she softly made it to the kitchen, following the aroma of morning-  
coffee! Sniffing around to see who else was up, Ami poured herself a cup of coffee and walked out the front-door and outside!

After a long high stretch and a few tai-chi movements to loosen up, the young girl sat down with her coffee to watch the sunrise and wait for her mother:

"Thought I smelled you in the kitchen!" Ami called out and smiled into her drink as Saeko came running up the hill."Old habits die hard? You do not have to get up this early, Iyaa! Especially, not on weekend!"

"Hai!" Saeko huffed. "I know I am on leave. Be fired dano if Shinobi have his way. Think doctors and nurses who show any weakness should be fired! Hai. Hard to give up morning run! Hai. Feel alive. Moreso now that I survive encounter with kyongshi! Hai."

Saeko looked thoughtfully over her own coffee. "Just wish musume did not have to see what her friends do - to old woman. Hai. Suddenly feel old. Way they attacked you at apartment demo."

"They WERE my friends kaasan!" Ami emphatically said. "Friends no more! Iyaa! What they do to you! What they threatened to do to Usagi! I do not know them!"

"As they do not know you! Do not know Usagi-chan! Do not know themselves.  
Iiede!" Naru responded, bidding the two women sit down. "I have read entries of Watchers who said that kyongshi start to change even before death! First thing to change was mind dano! Perception was turned, even as some memories remained.  
Rei and Minako.. may not be Rei and Minako, now."

"Iiede! Do not say that. Onegai?" Usagi cried from the doorway, shaken, and shaking! She then looked at Naru. "Girls MUST be themselves.. HAVE to be! Have.. to..." Usagi collapsed, exhausted, and curled herself into a tight, protective ball, her head in the young Watcher's lap.

Naru petted Usagi as she trembled and cried. "I know how important your girls are to you, Usagi! Hai!". she softly whispered. "Always have. Why I step into background when you find them. Always in background, always watching. Rei and Minako may be lost demo! There is that possibility. Still have Ami-imouto. We will get Makoto-chan dano."

The redhead took the old Enfield, as Ami watched and grinned, and layed it protectively in front of Usagi, as if daring the rest of the world to come and take them!

"Come, minna!" Oosaka Kana announced. "Breakfast is ready. Hai! I am sure that musume wants everything ready for training!"

After breakfast, Ami was racing down to the stream, entering and exiting it several times, before entering the forests on the opposite bank! The bank was much steeper and rockier than on the cabin-side, and a little harder to scale, even in her half-lupine-form, but - Ami hoped- it would be just as hard for Usagi and Naru to scramble up the banks!

Just as Ami was going from rocks and moss to more soil and trees, she heard Usagi's excited yips - and the report of an old Enfield!

She then heard the thud of paint-pellets on bark!

"Gomen nissai, Oosaka-Sensei!" Ami softly giggled, slowly to just take a quick-glance, "Already had nap demo!"

Then, Ami ran up the steeper-paths, but always within smelling-distance of the stream.

"Hope.. scent of pine-needles..", Ami huffed softly, "hides my scent.. from aneue! Just.. enough.. enough to..."

As soon as Ami reached a particularly-dense pine-thicket, she morphed into a full-canid, and wound her way through the trees!

As she moved in and out of the trees, Ami would pause to listen for her pursuers. And, everytime she'd hear Usagi on her trail, a gleam would come to Ami's eyes, and she'd head off, again!

'Proud of aneue! Hai!' Ami thought.

As soon as she snaked her way through the pines, Mizuno Ami, still in Wolven-form, headed to the stream, by now the upper-pool before the waterfall.

As soon as She entered the pool, Ami started transforming back into her human form, as slid down the falls! Then, she continued down the widening river.

Soon, Ami saw the bend in the river and the now-familiar meadow.

And, three Sailorsenshi!

Ami growled low.

"Are you SURE Ookami are here?" Makoto asked as she came out of the far woods.

"What makes you think Ookami will be here?" Minako turned to Rei. "Are you expert on Ookami, now? This seems too far away to be home of Oomaki attacking Tokyo! Hai!."

"Ookami and Ningen live in two different worlds, hai!" Rei tried to explain to her partners. "Demo! Ronin have been known to invade Ningen-world, before! Mamoru thinks Ookami come from here to hunt. Then, return to safety of mountains! Hai."

"Kuso!" Ami hissed. "What are Senshi doing here? Usagi will get caught if she trails me this far! Cannot exit river from meadow as I hoped! Senshi would find me to Usagi-san and Oosaka-Sensei. Shimatte!"

Ami crept the shadier bank of the river, keeping herself submerged most of the time. She only raised her head to get a smal breah of air and spy on her fellow-Senshi. Then, slowly at first, she made her way back up the river to the falls, glancing only quickly at the top of the second falls.

'Was that Usagi-chan? Only yellow ookami on Honshu! Hai! Probably in all Nippon! Hai. It is Usagi. She did not bark. Did Not howl! Good! Not let Senshi-  
baka know we are here! Hope I am as fortunate! Still have to get out of river to climb falls! Even in shadow, Senshi can see me against rocks. Must try! If I run? Might get caught? If I stay? Like Fatalist Fish in Hindu tales - WILL get caught! Iyaa. Not just me! Usagi, Naru, everyone! So? Up and forward I go!'

As she scrambled up the rocky bank and into the trees and undergrowth, a thought entered Ami's mind. It was a thought she had had, before, back when she was patrolling Juuban for the Ookami Mamoru said were hunting in that District - a thought echoed by her mother:

'How did Chiba-san know about Ookami?'

As silently as she could run, Ami moved through the trees and vines above the bank opposite the cabin. Every now and then, she would stop to listen and look in back of her, to check for any persuing Senshi! The young ookami could not help but think she was being trailed!

But, by who?

Ami veered off to the left, deeper into the thick forests of the mountainside, and hid herself in its shadows.

And, she waited - for her persuer to become her query!

"Doko Rei-chan?" Makoto swore. "Doko Mina-BAKA! Even as Sailorjupiter, not good to be hunting alone! Not in Ookami-Country! Iyaa! Ever if this is NOT Ookami-Country! Still bad place to be alone. Hai. Where did bakayarou go?"

Ami jumped onto a branch hanging across the path.

"Nani-yo?" Kino Makoto peered intothe darkness. "Where did that noise come from?! Show yourself?!"

"I am above you!" Ami seductively whispered, and leaped off the branch! As she hit Makoto. the bluenette gave the tall girl a nerve-pinch.. that sent her to the ground in five seconds! While twisting some thorny wines into a makeshift - and painful - binding, Ami checked Makoto for Kyongshi-bites. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found none. Then, she sat down opposite Makoto, naked, with her knees agianst her breasts, and waited for the other girl to wake up:

"Unnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngh!" Makoto groanded as she slowly shook her head. "What hit me?"

"I hit you!" Ami chirped. "May hit you, again! Gomen nissai, have to know if you are friend or enemy!" She then took a match from Makoto's blouse and lit a bundle of pine needles and set them close to Makoto.

And Makoto's eyes grew wide in surprise at the small girl in front of her! "Ami-chan! What are you trying to do? Roast me?! Are you POSSESSED? A pyromaniac?"

Ami then stepped on the fire after letting it blaze five minutes, smothering it. "Good! Mako-chan past test! Not flinch from fire. Hai!"

"Because you have my HANDS tied behind my hack, Mizuno-baka!" Makoto growled.

"Iyaa, Kino-san could have still squirmed away from fire! Easily!" Ami shot back. "Avoid fire like Hino Rei! Hai!"

"Ara.. Rei has not been herself, lately." Makoto sighed. "She has been acting stranger than Minako-chan!"

"Minako has been acting stranger than Minako! May they both burn in Hell!" The bluenette groused as she helped Makoto to her feet. "Now? We walk back to camp! I will help you."

"Hai. Could you loosen my bond, Ami-chan?" Makoto asked. "My arms and wrists feel like are being cut!"

"Iyaa. Kaasan will look after your arms and wrists after we get back to camp!" Ami responded.

"Your kaasan is here?" Makoto asked. "Why is not she at work at Tokyo General? Does this have anything to do with the fight there last night?"

"It has EVERYTHING to do with the battle, HAI!" Ami swore. "And, the reason behind that battle! First thing demo! Do you still have the silver dagger?"

"Hai!" The tall girl meeped. "I carry it in my boot! How do you know about the silver dagger?"

"I know who gave it to you!" Ami answered in an authoritative tone. "She will be glad to know you still carry it! Hai. So am I."

"Ami? What's wrong?" Makoto pleaded. "Why are you and your kaasan here? Why are you acting so strange dano!"

"Kaasan is here so Usagi and me can watch over her!"

"Usagi is here?" Makoto asked in a bewildered tone.

"Hai! Usagi is here to train me! Kaasan is here because Hino Rei and Aino Minako frightened her so much that she tried to take her own life, by overdose! Right before they leave message in my apartment! Okaasan has been 'on leave', since."

"'Frightened'?" Makoto caught her breath and stumbled over the word. "Why?"

"The wanted to get to me!" Ami swore again. "They are no longer the girls I knew. No longer Sailorsenshi! Iiede. They are more dead than alive! Hai. We turn here, Makoto! Across the stream and up the hill! Camp is on the other side. I will help you cross".

With those words out of her mouth, Mizuno Ami shifted to ookami - right in front of a shocked Kino Makoto!

"Ami-chan? You are..?" Makoto tried to get a thought out of her mouth fully. "How..? When..?"

'Ookami, now, or kyongshi, later, Makoto-chan! Ask Usagi-hime!' Ami's thoughts floated into Makoto's mind as she bit off the vines binding her wrists and arms. 'COME! Follow me.'

"Kuso!" Makoto whispered.. and quickly followed the blue ookami!

Ami trotted up the hill to the cabin:

"Kaasan? Bring the medical-kit! We have a visitor I had to tie with thorn-vines!"

"Friend, or Enemy?" Saeko called back from inside the cabin. When she came out, she brough a cup of tea and a kimono to her daughter, as well as a medical-kit for Makoto.

"I braught her here, alive! Friend!" Ami answered back, wrapping herself in the kimono.

"Alright! Usagi told us of who she thought she saw." Saeko replied.

"'We'?" Makoto asked. "Who are 'we'?"

"We are part of 'we'!" Naru answered as she and her mom walked out the door. "My kaasan and I! You still have the dagger I gave you?"

"YOU gave me the dagger?!" Makoto looked at Naru. Then, Makoto saw the rifles of both Oosakas.

"The rifles!" She gasped. "Were you the one..?"

"Shooting at Senshi from abandoned shrine?" Naru answered as she sipped her tea. "Hai. I am a Watcher! I was protecting the one I watch!"

"A 'Watcher'?" Makoto asked. "Are not you the one that protects humans by hunting ookami demo?"

"Watching too many monster-movies, Kino-san?" Naru said in a teasing tone.  
"Iyaa! I protect humans, like kaasan, tousan and ojiisan did, by studying magical-people and creatures, hai! Rifles only used when subjects go ronin! MOST of the time! Or? When subjects - friends - are in danger! Hai."

Saeko started cleaning and applyng needed-medicines to Makoto's arms.

"'Friends'?" Makoto then asked. "You know them, personally?"

"Hai!" Naru answered.

"Do they know.. you are Watcher?"

"Until recently? Iiede. Tousan told me, under best-circumstances, subjects should NEVER know about Watchers! may put subject's lives in danger!"

Just then, a yellow-coated wolf carefully came around the cabin. Followed closely by two light-colored wolves, on large and the other small! A blue wolf just slightly-larger than Ami, peered around the corner, as if on gaurd!

"Another Oomaki?!" Makoto jumped as she saw the yellow wolf. "Why.. is it here?"

"She is watching over me." Ami grinned. "Hai."

"'Watching' over you?" Makoto tried getting her head around these ideas she was hearing. "Whyso?"

"She bit me," Ami explained. "To keep me from turning into kyongshi! Did not want to lose a friend! Iyaa! Still doesn't. Why I was careful before bringing you here!"

The yellow wolf then crawled up to Makoto, placed its head on her thigh, looked into the brubette's eyes, and shape-shifted!

"U.. sagi?" Makoto stuttered.

"Can you think of any other blonde-coated ookami, Mako-chan?" Ami grinned.

"You are..?" The brunette just stared at Usagi's naked body. And, petted her face and neck and shoulders. "Oh, Kamisama! I tried to kill you!" The tall girl was in tears.

"Hai. I know." Usagi whispered. "I forgive you. You did not know." The odangoed-blond then stiffened slightly, and sniffed. "I feel something minna! I cannot smell it. Feel it demo! Inside cabin!"

Slipping on a kimono handed to her by her brother, Usagi then ran into the cabin!

"Hai! You are here with your friends!" A ghostly-figure smiled. "That is good! For I fear that you will need them, Hime!"

Ami and Makoto took defensive-positions.

"Beryl!" The brunette shouted. 'Why are you here?! To hurt Usagi more?!"

"Iyaa." The ghost whispered. "I am here.. to warn."

"Warn?" Ami asked as the others gathered around. "Of what? Of who?"

"BERYLE!" Usagi fell prostrate in front of the ghost, crying at her feet. "Gomen! For whatever the moon did! I did not want death! Kowaii. Kowaii. We must been done very bad things"

"There is nothing to forgive, Hime! Earth and the moon just got caught in a game that we were but pawns in! My death - the second-time - set me free dano."

"Nani-yo?" Makoto asked quickly. "How was the Moon a pawn?"

"You were never our target, Hime! Not at first. Luna was never a first-  
target" Beryl answered. "Only Endymion was!"

Usagi and Makoto were stunned! "Why attack Endymion?"

"Endymion-no-Kyongshi!" Ami and Naru answered as one...

Usagi and Makoto turned around to look at Ami and Naru.

"Kyongshi?"

"I would need data to prove my hunch," Ami said, "Mamoru-san knew about Ookami demo! WE did not know about Ookami in Tokyo! How did Mamoru know about Ookami in Tokyo! Mako-chan! Did Tuxedo-Kamen ever mention Kyongshi?"

"Never kyongshi!" Makoto answered. "Just Ookami!"

"There is reason for that." Naru whispered. "I remember reason! Hai." The red-headed Watcher then walked up to Beryl's ghost.. and bowed to her! "Arigatou nissai, Beryl-kaasan! For saving me from kyongshi-kuro!"

A tear seemed to appear in ghostly eyes. "Gomennissai, musume. I was not able to save you! You died.. with Moon-Kingdom."

"I did not become kyongshi-kuro demo!" Naru smiled through her own tearing-eyes. "even when Endymion-no-kyongshi come to Luna! After.. Serenity.. fall under Kiss-no-  
Kyonshi, introduce kyongshi to Usagi! Hai."

"Nani-yo?!" Usagi, Ami, and Makoto gathered closer to Naru and Beryl.

"Serenity.. introduced me to kyongshi?!" Usagi gasped.

"Naze?" Makoto asked worriedly.

"Look at me, Senshi!" Beryl commanded. "When Usagi! Hai. Usagi. Used Ginzhuishou on me, she freed me from not only Matallia's presence, but from kiss-no-kyongshi! Demo! Wear mark of kyongshi nao. Look."

"Each girl looked at the markings of the kyongshi: The reddened eyes, the taught discolored skin, and the fangs.

"With me through two life-times, now! Still with me!"

"I remember." Naru slowly sat down, everyone gathering around her. "It was.. a year after starting to watch Usagi.. that I remembered the Moon Kingdom! Since I am Watcher? I write down dream, hai. This is a copy:

"Kaasan is scared for me. Scared of Endymion. She says she has made a terrible mistake, and will die for it soon. She says the kiss of the kyongshi-kuro is always fatal. And, she does not wish to see me suffer his kiss! Already she loses weight. She says in a year, all she will be is skin and bones. And, the devil Endymion is all she can think about! She says she must send me away, before her feelings for the kyongshi-kuro drive her to sacrifice me to him. So? I am to be smuggled to Luna! Smuggled to the kyongshi-shiro."

Usagi trembled, then whimpered. "I.. am Hime? I.. am Kyongshi? Iiede! Onegai?"

Shingo wrapped his arms around his older-sister, to protect her from her fears.

"My tenth year, One year into my exile." Naru read from a second letter. "I am a refugee without a refuge! I look up at Earth, my home, and feel sad. Where once it was bright and blue and green, now I see a veil of red! I no longer feel kaasan's link. I fear she is dead. The only light I feel in my soul now is Queen Serenity, and her daughter, the heir-apperant, Usagi. Maybe there is hope. Hope that I may, one day, call this place home! And, one day, call Usagi friend. Along with her gaurdians."

Ami and Makoto were now helping Shingo hold onto Usagi, who had eased her trembling, and smiling and nodding as they listened to Naru:

"Me second year on Luna. And, I fear for my new home! I can, somehow, feel the presence of death, here, now! It is the same presence I felt back home. The presence that sent me into exile! Somewhere, in the hallways of the palace, is Endymion-no-Kyongshi-Kuro!

"Serenity shows herself less-often, and she is paler and thinner each time we see her! Luna shows the signs of the Kyongshi-Kuro, also! The only time it shows any sign of life is when Usagi is out! Otherwise, the moon is white as bleached-bone! And, her waters are still, and the color of dried-blood!"

Everyone was now riveted on Naru's letters. She read the last one:

"The earth has invaded Luna! I fear this is Sayonara. The Senshi have fallen. At least, kaasan can be at rest. She has slain her devil. Endymion has fallen, along with the rightful kings of Earth, reduced to mere puppets by Endymion! Usagi has chosen to end her life on the sword of the Kyongshi. I feel my life going. I barely have strength to write, but feel the need to bear witness! The last witness."

Usagi cried, once more,as her family and friends tried to comfort her. Slowly, the tears subsided. And, Beryl's ghost continued her tale:

"Kyongshi-shiro are the guardians of dreams, hai! Kiss takes like force, takes chi, and gives it back! Hai! Give life for life! kyongshi-kuro give nightmares. Just takes chi, never gives back! Gives death for life! Death cannot exists with life. Iyaa. One must win over the other. Endymion knew about Serenity-no-Luna, Hai! Knew of power. Wanted power for his own!  
Went to Moon, started feeding off Serenity! Serenity grew weaker. Weak enough to want death after death of Endymion and musume! Use ginzhuishou to send everyone into timestream, into future! Ginzhuishou bring everyone back to life as they had died demo! Kyongshi still kyongshi. So? Usagi and friends are still in grave danger! Hai. Destroy Endymion! Destroy Kyongshi!-kuro!"

With the warning stated, Beryl's ghost vanished!

After Beryl left, and the girls made it, once more into the open air, Tsukino Kenji turned to his son:

"From here onward, Shingo? Whatever happens! Wherever Usagi goes, be aneue-no-kage!"

Shingo gave a silent nod, then turned and vanished!

"Come!" Oosaka Kana told the Tsukinos and Saeko. "There is something you must see! Follow me."

Shingo, meanwhile, made it out the back door and around the cabin to the front. What he heard and saw broke his heart:

"Bad girl. Such a bad girl." Usagi repeated,curled up in a tight ball as to protect herself from the cold I am kyongshi. Cursed my friends. Kyongshi-curse! I should die!"

"Shush! Shush. Quiet, Usagi-imouto." Naru said, cradling and rocking the grieving-child.  
"You are not to blame! Not bad. Not evil. Never evil."

"Am Kyongshi demo!" Usagi softly whined. "I heard Beryl! Kyongshi! Kowaii!"

"Heard Beryl-kaasan dano!" Naru countered. "Send me to Kyongshi-SHIRO! Hai. Not kyongshi-  
kuro! Big difference!"

"What difference?" Usagi cried. "Feed off dreams. Feed of souls! Both FEED, hai!"

Ami and Makoto stood by, helplessly watching the story unfold - wanting to help, but, not at all sure how to!

"Hai." Naru answered her oldest-friend softly while caressing her. "Kyongshi-shiro feed on dreams. take piece of dreams. Little sips. Give back what they give, and let it grow! Hai. Protectors of dreams and dreamers they meet. Like Hime! Kyongshi-kuro take dreams, never give back demo! Only give nightmares! Hai. When nightmares are gone? Give death! Blood-Farmers!"

"I lead Blood-Farmer here! Hai." Usagi sighed. "Hime-baka.."

"Hime did not lead Kyongshi-kuro here, aneue!" Shingo answered as he sat next to his sister and placed her feet on his lap and legs to gently rub them. "Koushaku-no-Kyongshi already here, I think. I listened to the ghost. Listened to Naru before that. hai. If Ginzhiushou can wash evil away? Can cure? Did not do it that time! Ieede. Only moved everyone into future!"

"Hai." Naru whispered. "Ginzhuishou is powerful demo only responds to Mistress' wishes! Serenity was too .. infected .. by Endymion's kiss to want cleansing. Just want happiness. Happiness for who demo?"

She and Shingo kept Usagi tightly between them.

"How.. many secrets.. do you.. know.. Naru-ane?" Usasgi sniffled.

"Only ones.. worth keeping!" Naru smiled down at Usagi. "Rest, Koinu. Hai."

"Mamo-baka will DIE!" Makoto growled. "Come, Ami-Chan! I need to find a big tree! Hai. Need something to HIT!"

An hour after a work-out on a helpless tree, a weary Makoto joined Ami and Naru at the top pool above the waterfalls:

"How is Usagi?" Makoto asked worriedly.

"She is better, still grieves demo." Naru answered. "Still blames herslf for so much that has happened. Worries about what may happen. Hai."

"None of that was Usagi's fault demo!" makoto cried out. "Not even fault of Hime! Does Usagi not understand that? Was fault of Endymion-no-Kyongshi!"

"Usagi understands that, or part of her does!" Ami answered, looking past the waterfalls.  
"She understands, but does not accept! All the blood. All the tears. All the lives wasted.  
All for some blood-feast! Iyaa. Not way of Ookami."

Suddenly, a single, plaintive howl sounded in the air and echoed against the mountains.  
Ami recognized who it was, and - although she did not yet know the name of it or exact-reason for it - a part of her soul intenctively knew the "why" of it:

"Usagi-ane", she whispered.

"She is begging forgiveness of the lives she has been forced to take." Naru explained as she lined up the sights of the Enfield.

"Dark Kingdom.. youma.. cardians.. Darkmoon family." Ami quoted the list.

"The deaths are not hers to bear!" Makoto protested.

"It does not matter!" Naru responded. "Usagi is Usagi! Blame is hers - real or not."

"Howl will alert Rei and Minako demo!" Makoto said.

"Let them come!" Ami growled, lining up the sights of an old Sharps' 50-caliber.

"What if they bring Mamoru-kyongshi?!" Mako started to panic, scanning the forests.

"Let them come!" Naru softly sang out, echoing Ami.

.


	4. Chapter 4

"I KNOW A SECRET!"

Chapter 4

Oosaka Naru knows something about Tsukino Usagi that none of her Senshi know - yet! A gift for Hallowe'en. And - definitely AU!

DISCLAIMER: Sailormoon does not belong to me! Never has, and never will.

WARNING! There WILL be character-death in this story (by the end)!  
I am rewriting the mythos, I know. But? It's called "Fan-Fiction" for a reason!

NOTE: Does aynoe need the Japanese-glosssary, yet? As for the main-terms:  
"Ookami" is Japanese for "Wolf" (actual translation is "Laughing god").  
in our tory, it will mean WEREWOLF.

"Kyongshi" (or "Dancing Corpse", from the Chinese) can either be thought of as a VAMPIRE or ZOMBIE! In this story, "Kyongshi" equals "Vampire".

As of Chap.3, I started dividing the Kyongshi into two groups: The "kyongshi-kuro" ("Vampires of Darkness"), and "kyongshi-shiro" ("Vampires of light").

I this Chapter, Naru uses a quote from a Kebin Kostner movie! As a game: IF anyone reviews this chapter, can you figure out the movie, and who the character was that said it? ;)

The night inside the cabin was cool and still. Everyone was sleeping, resting from the events of the past day. Everybody, save for Usagi and Naru. The young Watcher was keeping a close eye on her charge, having caught a couple of hours of rest earlier in the evening. Usagi, meanwhile, was sitting with her back wedged in a corner, whimpering:

Nightmares seemed on the prowl!

In her dreams, Usagi was trailing a familiar scent through the foggy mountain forests. It was a failiar excersize. But - this time - something was strangely different:

Usagi felt like, in some strange way - she was tracking herself!

The foggy forests, however, did their best to keep Usagi guessing as to who she was tracking!

Then, as she followed the elusive scent higher into the mountains, Usagi heard something! It was feint, but it was real! Or? It seemed to be.. the heart-broken sobs and sniffles of a young child.

As Usagi followed the sounds, she soon found herself in a ferny nest. And? In the middle of that nest, curled up tightly in a fetal-position, naked and shivering from her fear, was a girl that - except for her smaller-size - could have been Usagi's twin!

Usagi transformed from wolf to werewolf to human, and then knelt and spoke to the small child in a soft voice:

"Senerity-Hime?"

The small girl looked up, than - eyes wide with fear, backed away as if trying to vanish into the ferns!

"IIEDE! IIEDE! IIEDE!" The young child screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME, KYONGSHI-KURO! GET AWAY! Let.. me die.. at peace? Onegai?"

Usagi instinctively reached out for the smaller-version of herself:

"Hush! Hush! Quiet." Usagi whispered and cooed. "You will be alright, Serenity! You are safe, with me!"

The small child wrapped her arms and legs around the larger girl for dear life and wailed:

"USAGIIIIIIiiiiii!"

"Serenity-musume goshinpainaku!" Usagi whispered low, petting the frightened-girl and licking away her tears. "You will be fine. Hai."

"Iyaa." Serenity sobbed into Usagi's breasts. "Will not be fine. Never be fine. Will be damned. Will be kyongshi-kuro. Kaasan kyongshi-kuro. Endymion-youma make kyongshi-kuro. Rei-no-Mars ano Minako-no-Venus will be kyongshi-kuro. Then? Will be my turn. I am damned."

Usagi softly caressed the grieving child.

"Am weak. Starving." Serenity whispered. "Kyongshi-shiro need good thoughts - kind thoughts, happy thoughts - to survive! None on moon. Not any more. Kyongshi-kuro destroy them. Protect me, Usagi-ane? Onegai?"

"Hai", Usagi promised Serenity, as she lowered her head over the child.. and bit and chewed her on the shoulder!

Serenity yelped and squirmed, then relaxed.

"Protect you with my life," Usaagi whispered an oath as Serenity whimpered, "protect you with my blood dano. Hai."

Whimpering, Usagi slowly awoke in the darkness of early morning, still caressing where the Hime had pressed against her belly. Then, as quietly as she could, Usagi arose and walked outside to think.

As Usagi pondered her dream, she seemed to fail to notice two shadows.

Seemed to.

"Gomennissai itouto, for waking you." Usagi whispered to Shingo.

"Goshinpainaku aneue!" Shingo replied. He sat and reclined against the outside wall. "Have trouble sleeping?"

"Iyaa. Not at first. Just wondering about Rei and Minako, I guess." Usagi stared off into the east, as if wishing the dawn to come faster."I talked to Serenity-Hime. Hai. Said that.. things were worse on moon than Naru remembered in her dreams. Hai. Much worse."

"Would not surprise me!" Naru softly spoke from the doorway, coffeecup in one hand and Enfield in the other. "Could not be everywhere at once, iyaa. Moon Palace fell too quickly demo. What did Hime tell you?"

"Queen Serenity was kyongshi-kuro, already, just not dead! Think she was alive demo. Said.." Usagi's voice quivered. "Endymion-kyongshi-kuro was also feeding.. on Rei and Minako!"

"So! That is why Rei and Minako acted like kyongshi!" Ami swore,  
"Kyongshi, already."

"Ami-chan!?" Usagi jumped. "You are outside? I did not hear you leave the house!"

"I heard her get up." Naru spoke to calm Usagi. "It was a bit after 1:00am. Been up.. two hours."

"Gomennissai Usagi!" Ami bowed."Had to get up. Felt a .. presence? Around the house. Hai. Never come in the house! Patrolling demo."

"Patrolling?" Usagi asked. "When? Where?"

"Aneue?" Shingo voice whispered. "Off to our right, 2 o'clock!"

Usagi looked to her right - at four shimmering mists rising like a strange fog.

Ami and Shingo uttered a low growl, ready to protect their Alpha.

"Quiet!" Ussgi ordered. "Stand down minna! They mean us no harm! I welcome you home - Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite!"

Ami quickly caught her breath, as did Makoto!

"Mako-chan?" Usagi asked without turning her head, "Did I wake you up? Gomen."

"I'm a light sleeper," Makoto answered. "What are the Shittenoudoing here? Beryl order you to watch over us?"

"Beryl asked our aid." Kunzite said. "Since our deaths, no one rules the Shittenou! But? We do remember loyalty!"

"And, Beryl was loyal?" Makoto asked, trying not to choke on her coffee.

"In her way." Jadeite answered.

"What of.. Endymion.. dano?" Ami asked, trying hard not to growl out the kyongshi's name.

"What that kyongshi deserves," Zoisite said, "is the deepest pit in Tartarus!"

"Beryl broke us free of one kyongshi's curse." Nephrite explained. "Of course? she had to bite us, again, to free us of Endymion's control!"

"I have read," Naru pondered, "that kyongshi often use their kiss to control other kyongshi. Wars over territory and influence."

"That is true, Oosaka-chan!" Nephrite answered, then grinned. "Beryl thought you were acting like the pack-leader here, at times. She was able to free us from Endymion's control four moons before the attack on the Moon Palace. Unfortunately, by that time, the devil had already wormed his way deeply into the Lunar Kingdom. Too deep!  
Moon had to be rendered lifeless. Gomennissai."

"Goshinpainaku." Usagi responded in a kind tone. "Serenity-musume feel the same way. You may be able to answer one thing demo! Naru-Sensei was reborn from the moon! Refugee from Earth. She remembers in dreams moon-palace falling too fast! Serenity-Hime, dano, says Endymion-  
kyongshi-kuro fed on Rei and Minako! Did any of you sense this in the last battle?"

"The outer-parameters of the castle were strangely weak, Usagi!" Kunzite answered. "Venus.. did not seem to fight with her usual zeal dano! Now that you bring it up, it was like I was fighting a kyongshi-kuro.. newly-risen!"

"Too much like fighting kyongshi-koru!" Jadeite said, ruefully.

"Hai." Usagi looked down at the ground. "I want sisters back." She whispered fearfully. "Serenity-Hime NEEDS sisters back! Sisters may not be salvageable demo."

"Nephite-Sama? Zoisite-Sama?" Naru spoke up. "Kunzite has said that Beryl-kaasan asked you to stand guard? Watch for who? Endymion-kyonshi-kuro?"

"Iyaa!" Nephrite responded. "Beryl-Sama knows you are on watch for Endymion-kyongshi!"

"Who else is here?" Makoto asked. "Other than Mars and Venus?"

"Serenity-kyongshi-kuro." Usagi said softly.

"Hai." Zoisite answered. "Serenity-Kaasan wishes Serenity-Musume back with her! Plans to take musume back!"

"Serinity-Musume does not wish to go back demo!" Usagi chuckled softly. "Wishes to stay here. Hai. I guess.. I will have to tell Serenity-kaasan that.. myself!"

After Makoto, Ami and Shingo went back to bed - promising Usagi they would relieve her before sunrise, Usagi and Naru patrolled the mountainside. Usagi looked over at the moon, just dropping over the western mountains.

"How do you feel, Usagi-chan?" Naru asked. "About the moon?"

"Truthfully, Naru?" Usagi answered. "I hate it! Hai. When first sent to Moon.. by chance, by Kunzite, I feel strange, alone, even with Senshi! Moon seem dead. Deader than dead! Like in your writing. Then I see palace. Worse than any haunted-  
house! And,then I see earth. Hai! Big. Bright. Blue. Green. Living. All I wanted to do was go home! Hai.

"Now, dano?" Usagi took a breath to reassure herself. "Knowing what I know? I never want to go back! Serenity-musume is scared of Moon! Hai! Never wishes to go back! Home is dead, no longer her home! Iyaa. Earth is home!"

"That is such a shame." A voice spoke from in back of the Watcher and Ookami. "Home is where musume belongs! With me."

The girls turned around. And, Naru grinned as Queen Serenity steped back,a bit paler:

"Why, Serenity!" Naru smiled. "You look like some one just stepped on your grave!"

"Natsumi-no-Beryl!" the Moon-Queen hissed, eyes turning red.

Usagi giggled. "Naru-Sensei! Still watching American cowboy-movies?"

Naru giggled.

Then usagi turned her attention back to Queen Serenity:

"I wondered when I would see you, Serenity-kaasan?" Usagi smiled. "Or, is that'Serenity-kyongshi-kuro'? As I have told my friend dano Serenity-musume does not wish to go back to Moon! Gomennissai. Prefer Ookami to Koyngshi. Hai."

"So? Serenity-gaki prefers the company of scavangers to the thrill of the hunt?" The Queen's eyes began to glow. "It does not matter! You. Will. Bring. GRRRRK!?"

"I do not think so." Usagi said as she slowly sliced the Queen with a silver dagger. "I am not Koinu to be ordered around, or played with! Iyaa. Not a 'scavanger' dano! just hated Moon, before. Now? I DETEST it! Never liked idea of hunting people. Like even less looking down on neighbors just because you think you are better! Kyongshi-kuro are bugs that live on misfortune and bad-  
dreams! Dead, even when alive." She then pulled the knife out of the Queen's body. "Should STAY DEAD!"

"You.. attacked me .. with a knife.. foolish child?" Serenity struggled to stay on her feet. "Being.. stabbed.. holds no fear for me!"

"Even when blade is silver?" Usagi asked the kyongshi.

"You HURT me, damn you!" Serenity snarled. "Should have left blade in.. demo.. can.. recover."

"Then, maybe, I should add some more silver?" Naru chirped - and started firing the Enfield point-blank into the kyongshi's torso:

BOOM! BOOM!

BOOM! BOOM!

BOOM! BOOM!

BOOM! BOOM!

BOOM! BOOM!

BOOM! BOOM!

Serenity staggered backward, her eyes growing larger and bloody:

"I shall FEAST on your blood, Naru-no-Terra! You will join Beryl-kaasan in DEATH! As you should have 1000 years ago! Now, like a good little girl.. DIE!"

Mesmerized, Naru slowly, hesitently, lowered her rifle. And walked, shuffling, as if to yield herself to the Moon-Queen's kiss:

Usagi then growled low, at once threateningly and soothingly, and snapped Naru out of her trance!

Slowly waking up, the Watcher's eyes grew wide and she backed away.

"Domo.. arigatou, Usagi-Sama!" Naru whispered fearfully.

"Goshinpainaku Naru-Sensei!" Usagi answered. "Would never let pack-sister become snack for Kyongshi. Iyaa."

She then glared at Serenity, shattering the kyongshi's hypnotic stare:

"You will not hunt, tonight, Serenity! OR any other!" Usagi shouted! "For I am SAILOR MOON! Champion of LOVE AND JUSTICE! And, in place of The Moon Princess, you shall bow before me.. or be DESTROYED!"

"You? Destroy me?" Queen Serenity cackled. "With WHAT?"

"It is never good to ask questions you may not want answered, your majesty!" Naru lightly giggled, releasing her own tensions.

"And, what do you deem so funny, worm?" Serenity snapped at Naru!

Usagi, meanwhile, stood up straight as she held Ginzhuishou high above her in her hands, in her half-lupine form:

"In darkness she cries

Fears darkness in Okaasan

Hear her fear-filled cries

Cries out in darkness to me

Musume need cry no more.

"When Serenity-musume asked me to guard her, she gave me permission to yield Ginzhiushou! Hai! She is scared of you, Serenity-kaasan! Child should never be afraid of mother who bore her! Iyaa! Musume will be afraid of you.. NO LONGER!  
Ginzhuishou! BURN the evil from this creature!"

As the rest of Usagi's pack joined the circle around the Moon-Queen, Ginzhuishou threw a blinding, penetrating light on Serenity! And, the last Moon-Queen screeched and wreathed in agony:

"ENDYMION! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I NEED YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...!"

As Ginzhuishou's light penetrated Serenity-Okaasan, her body started to smolder, quickly catch fire. then turn to ashes! As the ear-piercinng shriek that was the Moon Queen died away, the ashes turned to dust, leaving nothing but bleached bones, and scurrying , vanishing, carrion-bettles! And..

A small pulsing light faded, as from a dying firefly.

Tsukino Ikuko bent down, slowly, to pick it up the pulsing light, and held it protectively.

"Ikuko-chan!" Oosaka Kana quickly moved as if to protect the woman! "Be careful! That may be..!"

"Cold.. starving..", Ikuko whispered. "No longer lonely demo. No longer afraid. Pain is gone. Hai. Not kyongshi-kuro. No longer Serenity-kuro! Smelled Serenity-kuro. Felt Serenity-Kuro. Felt sadness around her. Hai. Felt lifelessness, powerlessness. Not now. Iyaa. Wishes to die, to rest, from what she has endured. I am not powerless demo. Hai. Will help. Cannot let her die. Serenity-shiro must live. Live free. Hai." She then placed her hands between her breasts. "Rest. Serenity-shiro. Share my heart, imouto."

"Like musume!" Kenji hugged him wife protectly. "Come! Rest. I will make breakfast."

As the adults left to return to the cabin, Usagi sat down and watched as the eastern sky lightened, sillouetting the mountaintops:

"He will come." She sighed. "Not now. He will come demo. I heard Endymion luagh, harsh and cruel, in my mind. He had no more use for her. He let her die. He will come to 'avenge' her. Add to his slaves dano. We will have time to eat and train, and maybe rest. I suggest we use it."

"Hai!" Naru snapped out. "Shingo! When breakfast is over, you will train with Usagi and Ami! Hai. Now. GO! Back to cabin!"

After breakfast, as Naru commanded, Shingo joined in the training, first - as Ami before him - by dodging Naru-Sensei and his aneue, then, after lunch, by playing keep-away fom his aneue and Ami!

"Shingo-kun has very good senses and agility for koinu! Hai." Naru smiled as she reviewed and took down notes as Shingo was being chased by Usagi and Ami.

"He has found himself in one of two Senshi-operation, hai." Makoto grinned.  
"That may have helped!" She then turned to the studious red-head. "How long have you been doing this? Watching over Usagi?"

"Usagi asked the same thing! Hai." Naru chuckled. "Almost since we first met.  
Before she found out she was sailorsenshi! She always knew she was Ookami! Kaasan always knew."

"Oosaka Kana-Sama is Tsukino Ikuko-Sama's watcher?" Mokoto asked.

"Hai!" Naru chirped. "Kaasan always told me that for every Ookami, there is a Watcher. Figured I would be Usagi's! Hai."

"What about Shingo-kun?" Makoto smirked.

"Parents only inherit one youji..", Naru looked off into the distance. "I inherit two ookami!"

"Or.. three?" Makoto sudenly giggled as she thought of Ami..

"For now!" Naru laughed. "For now."

"Who was Tsukino Kenji-Sama's Watcher?" Makoto asked seriously. This started to sound to her like a family-affair.

"Otousan was Tsukino-Sama's Watcher," Naru looked down at her papers, "until he died! Left Tsukino-Sama's well-being to kaasan. Hai! Keep Tsukino-tachi in family."

"Did Tsukino Kenji even learn about Otousan?" Makoto asked.

"Tousan.. never thought so. Never hoped so!" Naru thought back. "Always said that ookami should never learn about Watchers! Iyaa! Would put ookami more at risk! Make them know they had other pack-members to worry about. Demo..."

"'Other pack-members to worry about'?" Makoto chuckled. "Sounds like Usagi!" Then, she remembered her companion's last word. "Hai. Ho-rudo! 'Demo'?"

Naru looked up. "The night after the funeral, I went for a walk. Wound up where we had placed tousan's ashes. There was still so much I thought I needed to know. Nanishiro? Some time later, I hear sound of ookami! Just one demo. As if saying 'sayonara!' Kenji-san did know moshikashitara?"

"Hai. My voice. I knew." Kenji answered softly from the doorway. "Oosaka Shiro was my friend! How could I not know? He would try to hide Enfield." Kenji chuckled at seeing the old rifle, again. "Never hid it that well. Was never scared of it demo! It was.. good.. knowing Shiro cared enough about me.. for me.. to kill me if I ever went amok!"

"Nani-yo?" Makoto jumped up. "Kukukukuku..! Usagi-chan and Ami-chan are running wildly! Where is Shingo demo?"

Naru scanned the scene:

"Ara.. attacking his attackers! Kukukukuku.."

Soon, the three ookami were in a mini-melee!

"Should.. we stop them?" Makoto asked between giggles.

"Usagi.. would not.. like that!" Naru laughed out.

Soon enough, Shingo could be seem wagging his tail, and snapping at Usagi's and Ami's tails!

And, Ami gave a loud "YIP!"

"I warned musume that may happen!" Saeko chuckled. "Has to learn to fight up-close! Hai." She sipped her tea as she watched the rough-house. "At least,no one tries to draw much blood. Iie."

Then, Ami challanged Shingo to a one-on-one fight, snarling and weaving, ears back!

"Ara.. I may have to revise the diagnosis!" Saeko sighed.

As soon as signs of an actual fight started to break-out, Usagi started to growl, and assert herslf as Alpha! Ami and Shingo started to whimper, and then whine, and bark defensively.

"This is not Diet, musume!" Saeko chuckled. "Usagi's word is your law!"

A final growl from Usagi sent Ami and Shingo into submissive-positions, with Usagi checking them both for any serious wounds. She finally left them with a warning growl and bark!

"VERY LIKE Kaasan, hai!" A pink-haired girl clapped from under the shade of a tree. "ALWAYS having to be police-dog! Hai."

Suddenly, the pending ookami-fight was forgotten, as said ookami stalked behind their Alpha. They sniffed they air around the new intruder, and looked into her aura, trying to ascertain the possibility of trouble!

Usagi, however, went up to the girl, licked her hand tentively, backed away, transformed, and ran straight to the little girl!

"CHIBIUSA!"

Usagi wrapped herself around the young girl, and cried and wailed as one who had just lost their soul!

"I thought.. I thought.. I lost you!" Usagi hyperventillated. "Bad thoughts! Sad Thoughts! Kowaii. No king. No Princess.. Kowaii..."

"Hush! Hush!" The girl named "Chibiusa" stroked Usagi, calming her down. "I understand, kaasan! It will be alright demo!"

"Usagi-aneue!" Shingo growled low. "Is this now the one you said is musume-no-Chiba?"

Ami started to growl, defensively.

"Iie minna! Stand down!" Usagi commanded. "I do not smell kyonshi-kuro in her! In fact.. I smell no kyongshi in her, at all! Doushite?"

"Endymion-no-baka is not otousan! Never was tousan. Will never be tousan!" Chibiusa softly smiled, then lost her smile. "I hear stories of Endymion-kyongshi-kuro demo. Meet him. Took all my will not to use Ginzhuishou on Baka! Would have killed me to use it alone demo. Do no now if Baka would have died dano."

"Chibiusa?" Usagi asked after she disentangled herself from her future-daughter. "How did you.. get here?"

"Time-Gate." Chibusa answered her mother. "In ruins, demo usable with right magics. Hai!"

"In ruins?" Usagi asked. "Since?"

"Since.." Chibiusa chewed her bottom lip, looking suddenly apologetic. "You.. had to kill Sailorpluto. Hai."

"Nani-yo?" Usagi gasped. "I.. killed.. a Sailorsenshi? Why would I kill a Sailorsenshi?" She started to hyperventillate.

"Kaasan? Hahaiue?" Chibiusa tried to shock her back to reality. "USAGI! You will do what you have to do! Hai! It cannot be helped!"

"Why must I kill Sailorpluto demo?" Usagi shook with tears in her eyes.

"Kyongshi-kuro!" Ami hissed.

"Kyongshi are beings trapped in, and by, the past," Naru said, "Time-Gate sounds like perfect nest!"

"How.. did you get here, then, Chibiusa?" Usagi asked, trying to clear her head.

"Friends.. helped me." The young girl replied."Hai!"

"'Friends'?" Usagi asked.

"Hai. Good friends." A male voice, silky-smoothe, seemed to floating from Usagi's left. "ones who do not wish to harm you anymore than he has."

Usagi, Ami, and Mokto turned toward a ghostly blonde figure, dressed in white:

"Dimonde?!"

"Hai, we are all here.. Usagi." A bluish figure spoke as his form coelesced.

"Saffiru?" Usagi squeaked.

"Rubeus dano?" Ami asked as she stared at the ghost.

"Esmerodo? dano?" Makoto asked, instinctly going into a battle-stance.

Usagi broke down and cried. "I am stupid girl! Stupid silly girl! Try to help! Only bring pain! Punish me! I do not deserve forgiveness!"

"Usagi!" Dimondo said in a firm voice as a ghostly hand touched the girl's chin. "There is nothing to forgive! For you did nothing wrong."

"I banished you demo! Serenity banished you!"

"Only because, like you, the Neo-Queen was sick from the bloodshed!" Saffiru knealt by Usagi. "We all were, and all agreed to the banishment."

"I sent you to Nemesis demo.." Usagi whimpered.

"Hai. We blamed you dano." Reubeus looked into Usagi's tear-streaked face. "Demo. Banishment or death was your choice! Not place-of-banishment demo!"

"Who.. chose.. Nemesis? How did you find out dano?"

"After.. we were killed," Esmerodo spoke softly, cradling Usagi. "The Death-Phantom explained it all. Hai. Nemesis is a world for the dead. Not for the living. Iie. So? When he explained to us, the first time, we could not hear him. Went mad trying to understand him dano. Living and dead cannot share the same world, all the time! Only ones to know that were Endymion and Pluto demo! It was they who made the decision of where to send us! Never tell you why dano."

Usagi let out a low and dangerous growl. "Mamoru-kyongshi will die. Hai."

"How did Black Moon no Chibiusa get here demo?" Makoto asked.

"We were able to use Ayakashi Sisters as anchors to get here!" Saffiru asnswered.

"Hai." Ami acknowledged. "Who accessed Time-Gate from Chibiusa's demo?"

"We.. had help. Hai." Rubeus grinned, trying not to snicker.

"'Help'?" Shingo asked. "Who?"

"Okaasan?" Chibiusa asked. "A friend from my time helped us? Judge her only by who she is, not what she is, onegai?"

"Nani-yo?" Usagi asked slowly. Then, she sniffed the air, and listened.

"I smell.." Ami growled.

"Kyongshi!" Shingo groused.

"Hotaru-neesan?" Chibiusa called out. "Come on out? You have been spotted!"

As Ami and Shingo went into alert-mode, a small, thin, pale girl with dark shoulder-length hair stepped out of the trees.

Ami and Shingo bristled as Usagi transformed and started sniffing the new-comer. Usagi then let out a small whine.

"Gomemnissai, Hotaru-Sama," Chibiusa told the new-comer. "I tried to warn Kaasannot to judge? Should have warned Obaa ano Haku demo."

"Goshinpainaku, Chibiusa!" The new-comer, now known as Hotaru, softly smiled as Usagi licked her wrist.

Usagi then transformed again, and turned to the rest of her pack. "She does not feel evil minna! Sad? Yes, but not evil! She is nazo demo? I smell kyongshi! No kyongshi-kuro? No kyongshi-shiro? Nani-yo?"

"I am both Kyongshi-Kuro and Kyongshi-shiro, and I am neither." Hotaru answered softly. "I am haafu! Hanyou."

"Rarity, indeed!" Naru spoke. "I have read of such. Watchers have written of such! Offspring of Kyongshi-shiro and Kyongshi-kuro, it has been written, do not live long. You are the first I know of to make it past infancy."

"Hai." Hotaru answered. "The dreams that are food to the one poison the other taitei."

"So..", Usagi pondered. "That is why Ginzhuishou burned Serenity-okaasan to -kuro drove too much of Kyongshi-shiro away." She then looked straight into Hotaru's eyes. "And, what of you, Hotaru? What feeds you?"

"I can sense nightmares like Kyongshi-kuro," the young vampire said, "poison to me demo."

"Interesting," Naru answered as she wrote down the information. "So? Any ideas as to how you lived this long? i have not read of even the parents of half-breeds living long after the birth of a haafu!"

"Iie. sexual-contact between the two species lead to the death of both taitei!" Hotaru softly giggled. "Good way to get rid of lustful Kyongshi-kuro! Hai." She then pulled forth her glaive. "Safe from having to use this, hai!"

Usagi, in her transitional-form, sniffed the glaive.. and gagged!

"Ara - cough!cough! - kyongshi-kuro hunter?" Usagi wheezed.

"Only when needed." Hotaru answered - with a feral-grin.

"You can open Time-Gate?" Ami asked.

"Hai." Hotaru answered. "Born in Time-Gate. Hai. Conceived in Time-Gate!"

"'Born'?" Usagi repeated. "'Conceived'? Okaasan was not Sailorpluto moshikashite?"

"Iiede!" Hotaru hissed in disgust. "Kaasan was Kyongshi-shiro! Not Kyongshi-kuro!" She spat out the last word in disgust. "Time-gate fed me. Kept me alive, hai. Parents died demo. I died sonouchi, as we all must. Always come back. Live a liitle longer each time. Hai. Always came back kyongshi drawn. Always drawn to what is dark, what can hurt. Never can feed off of it demo. Iiede. Just want to try to bring light to darkness. Make hurt less hurtful."

"So!" Usagi looked into Hotaru's eyes, again:

"Who has taken care of you, now? Ara.. when Chibiusa meets you?"

"Oosaka Naru is gibo!" Hotaru smiled towards Naru.

"It will be my honor dano!" Naru whispered back.

"Hai! Now?" Usagi breathed in slowly, if preparation for an answer she might not like.

"In learning to use the Time-Gate, did you ever notice Pluto and Endymion plotting to send Black-Moon family to Nemesis?"

"Hai." Hotaru answered. "Sousei plot many things! None good. Plot sending Blackmoon clan to Nemesis."

"Naze?" Ami asked.

"Nemesis considered 'Home-Planet' of Kyongshi nazenara!" Hotaru answered. "Farthest from sun!"

Usagi hung her head as teardrops fell:

"Shimatte!" She whispered through her tears "Mamoru - Endymion! Whatever he calls himself, now - will die for all the pain he caused and will cause. I swear: I will watch him turn to DUST! Same thing for Pluto.. when we meet."

"Come!" Usagi said, trying to calm herself down. "We must rest! Hai! Endymion-kyongshi-kuro will want to play, soon! Make sure we will give him good game."


	5. Chapter 5

"I KNOW A SECRET!"

Chapter 5

Oosaka Naru knows something about Tsukino Usagi that none of her Senshi know - yet! A gift for Hallowe'en. And - definitely AU!

DISCLAIMER: Sailormoon does not belong to me! Never has, and never will.

WARNING! There WILL be character-death in this story (by the end)!  
I am rewriting the mythos, I know. But? It's called "Fan-Fiction" for a reason!

NOTE: Does aynoe need the Japanese-glosssary, yet? As for the main-terms:  
"Ookami" is Japanese for "Wolf" (actual translation is "Laughing god").  
in our tory, it will mean WEREWOLF.

"Kyongshi" (or "Dancing Corpse", from the Chinese) can either be thought of as a VAMPIRE or ZOMBIE! In this story, "Kyongshi" equals "Vampire".

As of Chap.3, I started dividing the Kyongshi into two groups: The "kyongshi-kuro" ("Vampires of Darkness"), and "kyongshi-shiro" ("Vampires of light").

EXTRA-NOTE: I am trying to finish the last chapter today and tonight! This means - ANYONE who feels they need a list of the meanings of the Japanese-  
words I use here... APEAK NOW, OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE! If I do not have a request for a glossary by toworrow, the last chapter will go up by itself :)

The rest of the Afternoon was a time of rest at the cabin - peaceful.  
Or? Relatively so. With Chibiusa and Hotaru - plus, at least, eights ghosts - watching over them, everyone else was able to get some rest. Dr. Mizuno was a bit differant, being sensitive to being watched over by a kyongshi, but her daughter and Usagi had been able to put her fears to rest. For the most part.

"I wish you would not fear me, Mizuno-Sensei." Hotaru asked the older-  
woman. "I know why you fear me. Still hurts demo."

Saeko jumped, startled. "Hotaru-kyongshi!" She gasped. "I.. I..did not mean..."

"I did not mean to startle you demo." Hotaro sadly smiled. "Iie. I did not enter your mind. I did not violate you. I can read your body demo - your eyes, your breathing, your heartbeat, your movements. Hai. To kyongshi and ookami, the body is a scroll to be read. You.. have been tortured.. by kyongshi.  
Your body tells me this. I know about that torture, Mizuno-Sensei. Kyongshi-kuro love - recalling their past deeds.. and misdeeds. I swear to protect you from them." Hotaru looked into Saeko's eyes. "With my soul!"

"Hai. That may be, Hotaru-chan." Saeko responded. "I do not know you demo!  
You and my Ami have met. Musume is not as defensive against you as against other kyongshi! Usagi has talked with you, after meeting her musume again, and she gave a good report of you. Hai. Naru-chan seems lenient with you dano." Saeko extended her wrist to the kyongshi. "We have not met demo. Watashi-wa.. Mizuno Saeko."

Ami awoke, aroused ny the conversation between the two women, and stood silent-guard over her nother, ready to bite the little kyongshi's head off -  
literally - if the kyongshi bit too deeply into Saeko!.

Hotaru, meanwhile, took Saeko's offered-wrist, and bit into it, being careful to only a lap or two, tasting the blood. Then, she leaned back from Doctor Mizuno, and with glowing eyes, stared into her:

Hotaru found herself resting on a tree-limb in a dark, graveyard-like landscape, and was about to curseherself for sending the doctor into a nightmare!

"konnichi-wa, Hotaru-chan!" Saeko called out. "Goshinpainaku. This is my dream! Sometimes it is cheery. Not often. Do you always enter dream like Cheshire Cat?"

"Gomennissai, 'Alice'!" Hotaru giggled and she flipped out of the tree.  
"Why is dream so dark demo?"

"Welcome to dotor's dream, Hotaru-chan." Saeko responded. "One doctor's dream taitei. Never seem to leave work at work. Iyaa. Comes more now after I learned musume is Sailorsenshi. Even more after Ami become ookami."

The women walked among the memorial-stones. "All patients I could not save. Many are children. Always afraid, now, I see Ami's stone, or Usagi's. They feel they are sisters. I feel she is musume. Wonder if I could done have something to help them? Did something to hurt demo? Hai. So afraid."

As Saeko passed a stone, she caressed it, softly.

Hotaru looked up at their seeming-destination:

"A hospital? Next to a graveyard?"

"My dream?" Saeko shrugged helplessly. "Where I work? Or? 'Worked'?"

"May we step in for some coffee or tea?" Hotaru asked. "Continue discussion, inside?"

Soon, the two women were inside the Hospital's cafeteria.

"Why did you say this is where you 'worked'. Mizuno-Sensei? You no longer work here?"

"Officially? I am on 'Administrative Leave', Horatu-chan." Saeko said after a sip of coffee. "Unofficially?"

"'Leave'? The small kyongshi asked softly, "Why?"

"MIZUNO SAEKO!" An irate doctor suddenly stormed into the cafeteria. "What are you doing here?! You should not be here! Iyaa!"

"That.. is why." Saeko groused. then she turned to smile at the man. "Ohayo, Shinobi-Sensei! How are you this morning? As for why I am here? I am starting my rounds. Hai! As much Doctor and Okaasan, hai."

"Not for long!" Shinobi snapped. "I am your Superior! I hold power over you!  
It is only a matter of time before I pull your credentials, here! Hai! Always knew you were unfit to practice in Nippon! Too weak. Try to kill yourself. Too weak to deal with crazy girls! GIRLS! Too weak to work here. Sayonara, weakling!"

Shinobi then turned on his heals and walked out of the cafeteria, still ranting!

"Such manners!" Hotaru noted. "Is this how he is with everybody?"

"Just females, in genaral, and patients, hai." Saeko replied. "Subordinants dano. With his attitude? I wonder how he still manages staff! Hai."

"With that attitude?" Hotaru commented. "He could not manage pig-farm! Iyaa."

Shinobi was still ranting as he left the hospital and crossed to the gaveyard.

"With that attitude, Shinobi-bakayarou will go far.." Hotaru mused.

Then, Shinobi faded-out in mid-stride - to be replaced with a memorial-stone.

And, Saeko stared, almost choking on her coffee!

"Hai." Hotaru chuckled. "Go as far as Ninth Circle of Hell! Come, Mizuno-Sensei!  
Let us leave here!"

As Hotaru and Saeko left the hospital, they walked along a seawall and a bright sunny beach. A beach where Ami, Naru, Usagi, and Shingo were playing.

"As I said, Hotaru," Saeko smiled, "not all of my dreams are nightmares, iiede.  
Thank you for walking me though mine! Ara.. can you take this much sun demo?"

"Hai!" Hotaru chirped, suddenly in a purple bikini, flip-flops, blue sunglasses, and purple sunhat. "For two reasons! One? I am now alive, rather than dead! And, two? This is your dream!"

"Ara..", Saeko softly smiled, then, giggled! "Come, Hotaru!"

Ami watched over her mother and Hotaru, satisfied the Saeko what not showing any signs of stress as she rested. The young oomaki had been concerned, at first, of the small signs of stress given off by the little kyongshi - signs of fear and anger. But, Hotaru was, for now, as calm as Saeko! She decided that she would asked Hotaru about the stressers, later.

Later, while Kanna, Ikuko, and Saeko were fixing dinner, Ami and Hotaru were in back of the cabin:

"When I first entered Saeko-kaasan's dream, I thought my dark-half had drawn her into a nightmare! Cursed myself for doing so! Hai. Saeko said it was her dream demo?"

"Hai." Ami sighed. "Always kaasan's dream. Tell me doctors' dream. Cannot help but think about who she tried to help. What might have been. Would surprise me if Usagi did not have same dream tokiori."

"Hai. I have same dream." Usagi answered softly as she came around the corner. "I have dream. Serenity-imouto has dream. Imouto scared of dream! For same reason as Hotaru, probably! Dark-dreams hurt! Cannot be stopped demo. We have seen too much death. We all have dano. Death is part of life? Not like this demo." Usagi hung her head and cried. "Never like this!"

"Things will go well, aneue, nandaka!" Ami whispered as she cradled a crying Usagi protectively. "You will see. Hai! Pack is together. Will stay together."

"Pack will stay together! Hai!" Naru said as she appeared with Chibiusa. "Stay together because it has to! Hai. Lone Ookami is dead Ookami. Even if withdrawal is only in mind! Usagi? I know that much has happened, hai! Even for two life-times. Maybe more. None of it is your fault demo! None of it is fault of Serenity-musume!"

"Easy to say," Usagi quietly confronted her oldest-frinnd and guardian, "not easy to do! Even when ghosts say it's not my fault. Iiede! How can fault NOT be mine?! I fall for smoothe-talking kyongshi-kuro! Let everyone's life go to hell!"

"No one warned you of smoothe-talking kyongshi-baka dano!" Naru softly countered. "Everyone who knew something, or suspected, in Silver Millenium kept quiet! Now? Ginzhuishou brought everyone back as we had died, before! Hai. Danced to tune, yesterday? Pay the fiddler, today! Hai. Come on! Dinner is ready."

As Naru took Usagi and lead her back to the cabin, Hotaru drew Ami away to the side:

"Mizuno-san!" Hotaru spoke. "Who is Shinobi-Sensei? Mizuno-kaasan and I saw him in her dream. She did not react well demo. Tried to hide reaction from me."

Ami cursed at the sound of Shinobi's name. "He is head-of-staff at Tokyo General!  
He thinks women have our places. None of those are over men demo! No matter how much smarter wemay be demo! Thinks Doctors are Kami-Sama to the patients dano! If patients die.. it is patients' fault! Hai. Should never have been made doctor! From what I have been told, never keeps his word to another! Iie."

"Has he ever encountered kyongshi?" Hotaru asked.

"Hai." Ami answered. "On night we fight kyongshi outside hospital. Saw kyongshi. Saw us fight. Saw kaasan fight! Still judging actions after fight dano! Questioned disposal of bodies.  
Bakayarou!"

"May be seeing bakayarou, again!" Hotaru warned. "Kyongshi can sense each other, even in dreams! Hai. Thought I feel familiar aura in dream, then listen and watch as Shinobi fade into memorial-stone in graveyard! Saeko saw same thing, I think. Why I suggest we leave hospital quick! Shinobi-Sensei left kyongshi calling-card!"

Ami cut loose another string of near-silent curses. Then she stopped and closed her eyes,  
and listened. Hotaru did the same, picking up on Ami's uneasiness.

"I.. feel something.. Hotaru!" Ami whispered. "But.. what?"

Dinner was a time to calm-down. Usually. And? Most of the party, in fact, was able to calm down. Except for Ami and Hotaru. Whatever they had felt outside, earlier, was still intent on making its presence known. now!

"Even with .. our situation as it is," Kenji said over his tea, "I - think - your tousan would approve of us being together like this!"

"Hai!" Kana smiled. "Shiro always said the pack should stay together. To learn. To love. To live!"

"A very wise man, Oosaka Shiro." Ikuko smiled and bowed.

"Hai! Very wise!" Naru and Usagi agreed, raising their tea and trying to feed each other via chopsticks, causing everyone to laugh!

Later that night, as everyone else readied for bed, Ami was pacing around the cabin as quietly as possible.

"You sense something, do you not?" Naru whispered.

And, in spite of herself, Mizuno Ami jumped!

"Naru-Sensei! I did not hear you!" Ami hissed out. "Are you sure you are not Ookami?!"

"Iiede." Naru chuckled lowly. "Been studying Ookami for years demo! Even Usagi have trouble lying to me now. You have been cautious all this evening! Do you know what you sense?"

"Iyaa!" Ami replied. "Felt like I was being watched demo. Listened to. Who would be able to..?" Her words suddenly stopped, as she peered out a window, to be replaced by a low warning growl.

"You see it, too?" Naru asked.

"Hai." Ami answered. "Small points of light moving along ground! Too bright and steady for fireflies."

"Wake everyone up, Mizuno-chan!" Naru said. "You may be learning why the cabin was built here, and soon!"

"Everyone is up!" Usagi whispered. "Hai! Take my cue from Ami! She is nervous, I am nervous. Lights are growing outside? Look.. like.."

"BACK! RUN!" Usagi screamed. "FIREBOMBS!"

"KAASAN!" Naru hollered. "Get everyone out through the escape-door!"

"Hai!" Kana snapped out. "Ikuko! Saeko! Help me get everyone accounted for!"

As the last occupants left the front room, Molotov cocktails came crashing through the windows! The bottles that broke on contacts with the floor sent ignited-gasoline all over the room!

Meanwhile, everyone was being lead through metal doors under a hall-floor into a tunnel in the ground. The last of the hunted were safely in the tunnel, and the iron-doors closed, when the bottles that did not break exploded!

"That was.. too close..", Usagi panted, then whined. "Your house, Naru-Sensei! Oosaka-  
Sama! All your work... Gomennissai."

"Goshinpainaku, Usagi-chan!" Naru tried to reassure her oldest-friend. "House can be rebuilt! Hai! Work is already safe. Not the first time cabin burned. Iyaa. May not be last. Hold hands minna. Cannot have people lost! Hai. Twelve kilometers to go dano!"

Naru and Kana turned on a couple of flashlights. "Come! This way."

"Tunnel is widening?" Makoto asked after two hundred yards or so.

"Hai!" Naru chirped as she and her mom passed around a cashe of flashlights. "Tousan always said his ojiisan built cabin here because of cave! Hai. Only had to enlarge opening a little. At first, thought he would just have room for winter-supplies! Kukuku!"

About three kilometer further, the tunnel had widened enough to not only allow for storage-space, but, also, work- and living-spaces. A little farther along - a bit more than two kilometersthe party entered a sizable chamber:

"We shall rest here a bit!" Kana announced, as Naru lit some worked to light some lanterns. And - as the room grew a bit brighter, Ami's, Usagi's, and Mokoto's jaws dropped!

"This.. is.." Ami squeaked out.

"Welcome to the library." Naru slowly closed her eyes as if to capture a memory, and smiled. "Special place to Watchers. Keep all we learn safe here. Hai. Happy place to tousan."  
She then moved to the filing-cabinets and withdrew her latest notes from her jacket to add to the latest-files. "In chronological order, for now! Hai! Be refiled, later! There is dried food around the library if anyone needs to refuel! water is at the end of the trail demo."

Usagi, meanwhile, seemed drawn to the drawings and paintings on the walls of the room:

"These paintings are BEAUTIFUL, Naru-chan! Ara.. Naru-SENSEI!" Usagi corrected herself.  
"Who did them?"

"Some were done by hiijiji!" Naru answered like a curator conducting a toure, looking around the room. "Some are Ojiisan's. Some were done by Tousan, Hai! Some are mine dano."

That is when the Semshi noticed them, along a certain portion of wall, where Naru had hidden her notes: Life-sized paintings of themselves, but as they were in the Silver Millenium!  
Each pose seemed like some odd snap-shot from a camera, a piece of memory frozen in time. And,  
iteracting with each Princess was Naru.

Ami, Makoto, Hotaru, and Usagi were each drawn to their prtraits by a long-buried memory:

Ami and Naru were using a sextant, mapping-out the moon and the distant stars.. taking a break from a game of go...

"You were always as curious as I was! Always wondering." Ami smiled. "What was over the horizon? What lead where? And, you were always as good as me at games! Arigatou."

Makoto and Naru were in the gymnasium.. wrestling in a strange catch-as-catch-can that seemed to embody every technique known to Earth and the Sol-system...

"How did we ever avoid breaking anything?!" Makoto giggled. "Hai. We cooled-off picking fruit from palace-garden! Hai!"

Hotaru - not much other than Chibiusa the first time she appeared- was trying to learn how to dance, the wonder and joy evident in her face. And, holding loosely to her, yet steady at the same time, like a shadow, was Naru!

"Always family." Hotaru whispered as a tear escaped. "Even when we hardly saw each other. Always aneue to me."

Usagi- no, Serenity- were playing musical-instruments.. Naru was playing a flute.. Serenity was at the harp.. playing for the dancers...

"I can still hear the music." Usagi smiled. "Hai. Senshi were lovely dancers, hai."

The other Senshi of that time were shown.. at least, those who made their presence known: Princess Rei-no-Mars, and Princess Minako-no-Venus. And? A bit farther back, there were two other Senshi, their portraits, strangely, half-hidden.

"We met, hai." Naru answered each unasked-question as she sat down. "An unknown-  
princess, refugee-without-refuge, became a palace-servant to live. After.. three years on Luna! Hai. Always thought I would live and die.. just a servant. Never just a servant demo. Not with Serenity-musume! Iyaa. Even Usagi back then, I think? Make me sister."

"Sounds like Usagi!" Makoto answered.

"Afterwards? Senshi make me sister." Naru smiled. "Hai. Allowed to learn. Allowed to train. Even when sensei were suspicious of Earth, and Earth's people. Senshi not suspicious."  
She then looked down at the cavern-floor. "We will try.. to get Rei and Minako back, Usagi. Hai."

Ami turned around, hesitently, to Naru. "May.. I come back here.. Sensei? Or.. is this..?"

"'Off-limits'?" Naru smiled. "Iyaa. Invited once? Invitation remains! Just.. treat each treaure here with respect! Onegi? Each treasure is a memory! Like friendship? Meant to last!"

Soon, the party was on the move, again, covering mile after mile of tunnel and cave.

"Here we are!" Naru announced. "Main cave! Twelve kilometers from cabin! Hopefully?  
Far enough arsonists not hear escape!"

"Iie. Have not searched, yet." A strange voice floated in the main cavern. "Still at burning cabin. Kukuku. Be there for some time. Kyongshi fear flames! Those kissed by kyongshi can still handle fire. Fear it demo."

Usagi, Ami, amd Makoto spun around to the voice:

"Death-Phantom?!"

"Ohayo, Sailorsenshi!" The Death-Phantom materialized. "Diamond told me you were able to speak. That is good! Good!"

"Ohayo, hiijiji." Hotaru bowed respectfully to the Death Phantom."How are you?"

"I am well, Hotaru-chan! You look better every time I see you! Kukukukuku." The ghost chuckled. "Death-Phantom?" Usagi bowed. "May I ask.. a question? Prince Diamond said that Endymion sent Blackmoon Family to Genesis because Kyongshi considered it original-home! Is that true?"

The ghost sighed. "Hai. It is true. Nemesis was first-home of Kyongshi. Starting-point for next-life for troubled-spirits. A place to start to heal. I was last King of Kyongshi. Hai. Sit. Onegai? A story must be told."

The party sat by an underground stream.

"Nemesis is last planet in Sol-System! Hai. As last planet, it is home to the ghosts of Sol-System! Hai. Including ghosts.. who cannot move one from their past-lives, the trapped-ones, the kyongshi. We.. Kyongshi.. are loners, trapped by time. As.. each.. life was different. Each kyonshi is different. Hitoribocchi. not like ookami. We kyongshi form communities demo.. over the centuries.. to find purpose. Share joys, share sorrows. Make existing easier, as we wait on next life. As Nemisis skirted the system. At that time, there were no kyongshi-kuro, no kynongshi-shiro, just kyongshi. Taking nourishment from the planets we passed. Just sips. Sips from Phantom-planet.

"Then? At some point, some kyongshi developed a taste for darkness, and nightmares! Soon? Those who had worst nightmares sweated blood! And? Those of us who preferred nightmare.. soon referred blood! Then? 'We' became 'us' vs. 'them'! War broke out! Nemesis, once home to the dead, became home to no one! Truly dead. Not even Royal-family.. except for those of us Honor-bound to look after it. Great- grandchildren are gone. Most?" She smiled to Hotaru. "I wish well, and a happy-life! They deserve it."

"'Most"?" Usagi asked.

"Hai.'Most'." The Phantom sighed. "Some have never tried to give back happiness, just take it! Bring shame to their family. Hai. Great-grandchildren.. like Endymion and Setsuna! Hai! Happiness-stealers! Blood-farmers! Go, Ookami! Water is clean, here! Hai. Drink. Refresh yourself.. for the journey back."

"Arigatounissai!" Naru bowed to the ghost. "For.. watching over us! Hai!"

"It is you I need to thank, Oosaka Naru-chan!" the ghost said. "For.. what you do.. and, what you will do..." Then, the old ghost melted in the shadow, vanishing completely.

"Come!" Naru said after a water-break. "Let us get back to what is left of the cabin. If anything is. Let us get on the trail back. Maybe we will make it before sunrise."

With two hours of hiking, the party came within sighting of the burning-cabin:

"When the ashes are cool enough to walk on, my pets," Mamoru's voice was heard over the crackles, "sift through the cabin! I want to be able to handle the skulls of my enemies, myself! I go, now, to rest. The sun approaches, and shall be here as I get back to my city."

"Your will shall be done," Rei's voice came out in a dead monotone, "my lord."

"Help your sister, Minako! Then, once you find the bones, you may play!"

"You will be done, my liege." The blonde replied.

Chiba Mamoru, Prince Endymion, then walked into the dark-morning.. vanishing from sight!

Ami then gave out the softest of growls. The worst was - seemingly - being confirmed!

Saeko placed a warm hand on her daughter's shoulder, as if the try to reassure her that, no, the worst had not happened! That - despite the kyongshi-kuro's efforts - everyone was still alive.

Usagi was fighting back tears. Her sisters were more than likely gone. And, her family could have died - roasted at the hands of the Senshi. But? Te sound of cying and the smell of tears would give them away. And, make it easier for the kyongshi-kuro to finish what they had started!

Then, Usagi turned see her mother, crying - though not making a sound - and holding onto her breasts, as if holding a wounded heart! Both Seneritys - mother and daughter - were trembling inside them, very much afraid of the monster that had just left.

Calming down - temporarily - at her mother's touch, Ami shifted form, somewhat, and sniffed the air: Endymion was gone.

Then, as silently as she could, she turned around and motioned for Makoto to get the rest of the party to get across the riverlet and on the opposite trail. Then, with Usagi, acting as rear-gaurd, was gone from sight, the bluenette turned back around.. and whistled sharply!

"Hino-gaishou? Aino-gaishou?" She called out. "Sorry to disappoint you baka.. nobody's home demo!"

"AHOU!" Rei screamed out. "Our lord shall drain you DRY when he returns!"

"He shall try." Ami grinned, then morphed into full lupine-form as she ran down to the stream, slowing down just enough to make sure her persuers were on the right trail.

'That's right, gaishou..', Ami thought to herself, 'let's play 'follow-the-leader'!'

In half-an-hour, Usagi's party was at the lower-falls:

"Why are we here, aneue?" Shingo asked.

"Ami has learned this part of river. Hai." Usagi answered. "My guess? She can use river to her advantage! Naru? Oosaka-Sama? Might need rifles on either side of falls! Just to cover Ami-chan! Do not move until Rei and Minako are down-river demo."

Soon, as the first rays of morning were touching the sky, a dark-colored wolf could just be topping the higher falls. Looking back, the wolf whined, then barked!

"Are bakayarou geting lost?" Naru hissed out.

"Probably." Makoto groused. "Minako and Rei? Blind leading blind!"

"Come back here, Ami-ahou!" Minako sang out. "Be good little girl? We can play?"

"Come BACK HERE, ahou!" Rei shouted out.

"'Ahou'?" Saeko whispered to Ikuko. "That is it! My Ami is not ahou! Kyongshi-kuro-baka are chew-toys!"

Ami seemed to smile in her lupine-form, shifted form a bit, and jumped into the pool between the falls! She then swamto the lip of lower-falls, and climbed down them.

Soon, the splash in the pool lured out the two possessed-senshi.

"Ahou jumped into the water!" Minako stated.

"Good!" Rei smirked. "Worm strike her head on rock and split her skull, maybe. Master shall have one less skull to handle."

"He shall not be pleased until we have them all, and we do not have one, yet!" Minako whined. "At least, we shall have ahou's skull for him to play with!"

"You are right, sister, as always. Let us search."

The party of Ookami and Watchers stayed quiet and still as Rei and Minako walked along each side of the pool.

"I cannot BELIEVE it!" Rei fumed. "Ahou is not HERE! Curse her LUCK! Worm must have gone over second falls! Come.. let us.. find her!"

With a final curse, Rei and Minako climbed down the falls. And, soon, two rifles were in sniping-positions, if needed.

Soon, Rei and Minako were wading by the meadow, trying to locate Ami's body:

"Kuso!" Minako shouted. "Where is ahou? She couldn't have floated to the ocean! Could she have!"

"Shimatte.." Rei hissed. "She COULD NOT have gone to ocean, Baka! Hasn't been gone that long! How did we miss her demo?"

"I am not DEAD, YET, is why!" Ami replied a few yards upstream, but within Rei's and Minako's line-of-sishgt.

Rei and Minako turned around:

"What the..?"

"HOLD THAT THOUGHT! Hai! What to make sure gaishou know what thought actually feels like." Ami announced. "Usagi wants sisters back, Serenity wants sisters back! Does not need kyongshi demo! Only reason I don't kill you! For what you did to me? What you did to kassan dano? Mizuno demand PAY-BACK demo!"

With that defiant shout, Ami swam, speeding through the water!

"She is in the WATER!" Minako screamed out.

"So?" Rei responded."What can she do?"

"More than YOU can do, Baka!" Ami launched herself at Rei and Minako. "Even if your Senshi-spirits still resided in you? You are in MY element, Hino-baka! Fire and water do not mix well! Anything thrown in water must be well-aimed Aino-baka!"

Ami then unleashed her full-fury..

"Murcury.. Shibon SPRAY!"

An icy fog starting gathering around Rei and Minako.

"Na.. Na.. Naaaaniiiiiiiiiiiiiii-yo!" Rei chattered.

"Hime-no-Mercury talked to me, let me borrow powers! Protect Serenity-musume! Hai!" Ami chirped. "Since I protect Usagi? I protect Serenity-musume!"

As the shibon safely hid her from Rei and Minako, Ami delivered her second icy wind:

"Mercury.. Aqua.. RHAPSODY!"

A sudden,magical blizzard caught the two Senshi in their tracks!

"You.. would kill us.. Ami-chan?" Minako's eyes glared and her voice croaked. "You are as cruel as you think we are! Our liege would be proud of you."

"Kill you?" Ami grinned. "Leave Usagi-chan with kyongshi-problem in future? Iyaa. Ara..  
Hino-kyongshi? The wise create their own 'luck'." Then,she shouted. "Mako-chan! Help me get Senshi back to camp! Hopefully, we get back for lunch!"

Naru put down her binoculars, and grinned. Ami will be a great aide to Usagi!

"It is good we have rice, dried fish, and prepared vegetables in the cave!" Kana said. "Coffee dano!"

That afternoon, after the rest of the pack gathered around, Usagi stood in front of Rei and Minako.

"What can YOU DO to us, Tsukino Usagi?!" Rei sneered. "Who are YOU to do ANYTHING?!"

"Who am I?" Usagi answered. "No one, hai. Just protector of Hime Serenity-no-Tsuki. Hai."

"You? Protect HER?" Rei flared-up."With WHAT?!"

"I had forgotten," Naru sighed, "how short Martian-temper could be."

"This is a peaceful day dano." Makoto chuckled.

"Mars and Venus ARE planets of passions." Ami observed.

"Hai." Hotaru giggled."Big on passions, Short on brains!"

Then, Usagi seemed to go into a trance:

"Taste fear and sadness

Locked inside demonic forms

Slowly go insane

Friends cry from deep inside ghouls

Silver-Sun breaks dungeoun walls."

Suddenly, Usagi held Ginzhuishou above her head:

"You cannot use Ginzhuishou on us!" Rei screamed. "You are not of the Moon!  
It will.."

"Listen to its Mistress," Usagi said in a calm, even voice, "who I protect.  
Can you say the same? For all the tears that have been shed by friends, the Centuries of imprisonment! in the name of Serenity of the Moon - I will set you free!"

The light of Ginzhuishou burned into the spirits of Rei and Minako, cutting-  
away and searing the kyongshi-kuro like a surgical-laser! And, Hino Rei and Aino Minako were wreathing! Then, as the initial-pain subsided, the two girls calmed down.

And Usagi once more re-absorbed the Ginzhuishou, safely keeping it within her own body. She stumbled a bit upon Ginzhuishou's re-entry, but, Shingo safely caught his aneue. As he decided that he always would - just in case she needed help.

"Ami? Naru?" Usagi commanded. "Take Rei and Minako into the caves! The rest of us will join you, shortly."

In a short while, the pack - grown by two recovering-Senshi - were back within the library, restingas comfortably as they could. Hotaru and Chibiusa guarded the entrances while the other pack-members watched over Rei and Minako.

Makoto was busy the Ami and Saeko trying to feed the recovering-Senshi.

"Like feeding joji!" Makoto groused.

"Iiede." Saeko replied. "Joji more coordinated."

"At least, they are eating ningen-food!" Ami grinned. "We are not feeding them through tubes dano!"

"True!" Makoto said as she fed Minako some more soup. "Very strange to not hear them talking demo."

"Strange, but not unheard of, I am afraid." Naru said, re-reading some notes.  
"According to what ojiisan found out - long-term possession by kyongshi can stunt nervous-functions such as speech, and even reverse it. Make mute. Do not have to become kyongshi to suffer from kiss."

"Will they ever be normal?" Makoto asked.

"'Normal' for Rei and Minako?" Naru answered. "Maybe! Depend of how deep Kyongshi-kiss was, how far it went! Can return to normal, be prepared for scream of peacock and tears when they wake-up demo!"

As the minutes became hours, Rei and Minako became more and more restless.

Then, a few minutes before sunset, as Usagi and Naru stood gaurd toward the underground spring:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

"That is REI-CHAN!" Usagi rushed toward the library-cave. "MINAKO-CHAN, I'm coming!"

Usagi was shadowed closely by Naru and her rifle!


	6. Chapter 6

"I KNOW A SECRET!"

Chapter 6

IKNOWASECRETIKNOWASECRETIKNOWASECRETIKNOWASECRETIK NOWASECRETIKNOWASECRETIKNOWASECRET

Oosaka Naru knows something about Tsukino Usagi that none of her Senshi know - yet! A gift for Hallowe'en. And - definitely AU!

DISCLAIMER: Sailormoon does not belong to me! Never has, and never will.

WARNING! There WILL be character-death in this story (by the end)!  
I am rewriting the mythos, I know. But? It's called "Fan-Fiction" for a reason!

NOTES:

"Ookami" is Japanese for "Wolf" (actual translation is "Laughing god").  
In our story, it will mean WEREWOLF.

"Kyongshi" (or "Dancing Corpse", taken from the Chinese "Guang-xi") can either be thought of as a VAMPIRE or ZOMBIE! In this story, "Kyongshi" equals "Vampire".

The song I have Saeko singing is an old American pop hit and (I believe)  
movie-theme, called "Hush hush Sweet Charlotte" (1965), sung by pop-singer Patty Page (1927-2013)

IKNOWASECRETIKNOWASECRETIKNOWASECRETIKNOWASECRETIK NOWASECRETIKNOWASECRETIKNOWASECRET

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

"That is REI-CHAN!" Usagi rushed toward the library-cave. "MINAKO-CHAN, I'm coming!"

Usagi was shadowed closely by Naru and her rifle!

"It happened as you said it would, Sensei!" Ami bowed to Naru. "Minako and Rei awoke .. and started screaming like they were being scared to death! Hai."

"Victims of Kyongshi-kiss often remember what they do as slave-no-kyongshi ainiku." Naru replied.

"I am afraid I did not help matters, Usagi-Sama!" Hotaru said apologetically.  
"The spirits are still in their memories. Kyongshi can sense each other dano.  
Gomennissai."

"Goshinpainaku!" Usagi reassured the kyongshi. "You are not to blame for this,  
Hotaru-chan!"

"Iie!" Naru agree. "You were not the one who fed on them! HE is the one responcible!"

Minako suddenly turned around at Naru's voice:

"Ooosaka Naru!? Why are you here?"

Rei, meanwhile, was noticing her portrait on the cavern-wall.

"I was here helping to watch over you, Aino-san!" Naru replied.

Rei was starting to crawl to her portrait, still too weak to walk.

"'Helping to..'?" Minako asked, her voice a bit hoarse and whoosey. "Why are you watching over us? where ARE WE, it is too dark! Where is Usagi dano?"

"I am watching over you for same reason I watch over Usagi!" Naru snapped out. "For one of them, anyway!"

"WE are Usagi's Senshi demo!" Minako whined out before realizing what she just said. "Oops."

Ami and Makoto, meanwhile, were trying to hold in their laughter!

"Pay up!" Makoto growled low. "I knew Minako-baka would be first to mention Senshi! Hai. Heehee!"

"Bet was worth losing! Kukuku!" Ami chortled.

Rei, by this time, was staring at her portrait of she and Naru in an archery-  
competition.

"Someone had to help you train, sharpen skills! Hai."

"You ware..?" Rei lifted her head to face Naru.

"Hai. On Luna!" Naru smiled down at the Miko. "Been watching.. two life-times, at least! Feels like more, at times."

"'Watching'?" Rei meeped.

"Hai!" Naru responded. "Cave? Library-of-Watchers! This is my part, hai!"

"You.. have been watching us.. Oosaka Naru?" The Miko asked softly. "Since..?"

"This life-time? Watch Senshi since they meet Usagi! Hai."

"Why.. have you watched Usagi?" Rei asked, her mouth suddenly dry.

"That.. is what..", Minako asked, leaning on Makoto and Ami, "I want to.. Oh! Kamisama!"

Minako found herself staring at her portrait - She and Naru, racing up a mountain and skipping off rocks:

"Always trying to be better than me.. Caprise." Minako flashed a smile - than, a "V"-sign - to Naru!

Ami found herself laughing harder than she had laughed in the last month!

"'Kappa-reese'?" Makoto asked slowly.

"Hai!" Naru smiled. "'Capra' means 'goat'! Princess-of-Venus ALWAYS say goat is only thing to beat her at climbing! Gymnasium only train you so far, hai!"

"'Goat'? Yagi?" Makoto asked Naru, "Mina-chan actually called you a GOAT?"

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naru answered.

And Usagi and Ikuko howled with laughter!

"You.. are Watcher? Talamasca?" Rei asked the redhead, increduously.

"Hai." Naru answered.

"Watching for...?"

"Usagi." Naru finished the thought.

And, Ami and Makoto grinned like a couple of Cheshire Cats.

"Know Usagi is Hime-no-Tsuki?" Rei asked.

"Iyaa. Not at first!" Naru replied. "Ony remember Usagi as Serenity-musume after Sailormoon appeared. Hai!"

"Then, why watch Usagi?" Rei asked.

"Ask.. her!" Naru's eyes held a mischieveous gleam as she pointed to a yellow wolf.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..!" Rei acreeched - and instinctively reached for an ofuda!

"Rin - Ryou - Rou - .."

'One, Rei-chan? You have no ofuda! Two? If you hit me with ofuda, again?' A small voice entered the Miko's conscienceness. "You will be wearing ofuda up your ass! Hai.'

"Usagi?" Rei squeaked, and slowly let her arms down.

"Usagi? Where?" Minako asked.

And, Ami and Makoto fell on the floor of the cave, convulsing in laughter!

"Minako-chan?" Rei said in an uncharacteristically small voice. "Oamaki is Usagi."

Minako stared at Rei in the lantern-lit cavern, open-mouthed, then turned her stare to the wolf:

"Usagi-chan?"

'It is alright, Minako-chan,' Usagi's voice broke through Minako's foggy-mind. "You are in my pack! You are safe, now!'

As Usagi started to transform, again, Minako threw herself at her, crying heavily:

"USAGI!"

Minako tried to run to the girl, but stumbled and started to fall! Fortunately, Usagi, Naru, and Ami somehow caught the blonde before she hit the floor of the cavern.

Minako then looked up from the girls to Hotaru.

"Iiede! Iiede! IIEDE!" Minako screamed as she tried to crawl into Usagi. "What is Kyongshi doing here?!"

"Gomennissai, Minako-chan!" Hotaru slowly bowed. "I do not mean to make afraid. Iyaa."

"Then, Why ARE you here?!" Rei shouted, daring herself to look at the vampiric-Senshi,  
if not to drain and enslave us?!"

"Am here to protect Chibiusa!" Hotaru responded. "Chibiusa is here on kyongshi-hunt!  
Hai!"

Rei and Minako then turned they heads slowly to the other side of the library. "Chibiusa? Why are you here? Now?"

"Kyongshi threaten family nazenara! Threaten timeline." Chibusa answered. "Come here, now, to help win in future! Can't let that happen! NEVER let happen."

Rei and Minako then looked over to Ami, and threw themselves at her and her mother, wailing like lost-souls:

"So sorry! So sorry! Kowaii! Can you forgive us? Forgive us, Ami! Mizuno-Sensei! Onegai?"

Ami found herself caressing the two firls gently.

"Hai." Ami softly smiled. "Damage was done. Kaasan lives demo. I can forgive."

Dr. Mizuno, meanwhile, was starting to examine Rei and Minako:

"Best to rest tonight and tomorrow, hai. Bodies still healing from Ginzhuishou! Hai! Cats speak of it! Good surgical-tool! Hai."

"It is!" Naru agreed."I have seen it now, twice! Hai!"

"That is why kyongshi want it so!" Hotaru spoke. "kyongshi-shiro revere it as source-of-life! Light-of-Vishnu! Kyongshi-kuro fear it as destroyer, as Curse-of-Shiva! We know it as 'Ginhi'."

"The 'silver-sunlight'." Naru chuckled lightly. "The two things kyongshi fear most in one object. Two sides of the same jewel dano! One sees life? The other, death."

At hearing Naru's voice, Rei and Minako crawled to her and begged her forgiveness!

"Goshinpainaku!" Naru smiled and chuckled. "Cabin is gone, hai, for now! Friends are safe demo. Where treasures of Watchers have always been safe! Not first time home has burned, iie! Burned, before! Probably, burn again. Always rebuilt! Same place. Hai. Tools and lumber to rebuild already here! Now? Rest!"

Usagi, meanwhile, moved quietly to the tunnel to speak with her future-daughter:

"Was going to tell Hotaru to take you back home!" Usagi whispered. "Will not happen demo."

"Iyaa." Chibiusa said. "Endymion-no-kyongshi is still out! Cannot let you fight alone!  
Serenity-musume is still afrais of kyongshi-baka! Hai. Hotaru can feel it. Even with Ami-  
obaasan ano Shingo-haku, will need help. So? Me and Hotaru stay! Hai. Make sure dead stay dead!"

Meanwhile, Saeko had her arms around Ami, and was watching Usagi:

"I think I remember her... Hai! Nine years ago kubu! When.. Tsukino Shingo was born!  
Hai! It was.. a year after your otousan and me divorced. I was bringing you to hospital with me, to try to keep you from feeling lonely. Never quite worked? Anyway! I see little girl come up to me and you! Said she was waiting for itouto. Said she was looking for friend. Gave you white rose dano!"

Saeko started singing, softly, an old American pop song, as she held to her daughter:

hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc- hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-

"Hush, hush, sweet Charlotte! Charlotte, don't you cry!

Hush, hush, sweet Charlotte! Charlotte, he'll love you till he dies."

hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc- hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-

Just as in Naru's portrait of herself and Hotaru, Saeko started dancing with Ami from behind, perfetly shadowing her.

hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc- hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-

"Hold him, darling, please, hold him tight, and wipe the tears from your eyes.

You weep because you had a dream last night. You dreamed that he said 'Goodbye'.

"He held two roseswithin his hand, two roses he gave to you.

The red rose tells you of his passsion. The white rose, his love so true.

Hush, hush, sweet Charlotte! Charlotte, don't you cry!

Hush, hush, sweet Charlotte! Charlotte, he'll love you till he dies."

hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc- hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-  
As they slowly waltzed, Saeko slowly pirouetted Ami to face her. And then, she hugged her close, still singing the old song:

hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc- hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-

"And, every night after he shall die,

Yes, every night while he's gone,

the wind shall sing to you this lullaby;

'Sweet Charlotte wasloved by John.'

Hush, hush, sweet Charlotte! Charlotte, don't you cry!

Hush, hush, sweet Charlotte! Charlotte, he'll love you till he dies."

hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc- hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-hhsc-

"Hai. Unsagi's love is true, like aneue - or, like kaasan!" Saeko softly giggled. "Love will remain true, I think. Will remain strong. Has sisters back, hai." She then loked into Ami's eyes,  
"Always had imouto demo. Always Ami has other sister dano."

"Hai." Ami said with a soft blush, glancing towards Naru. "I do."

Somehow, and in some unknown way, that night was peaceful! Usagi remembered to thank every kami she could think of the next morning for letting her pack rest!

However - in the back of her mind, Usagi could think of a reason why things were quiet in the mountains:

Endymion was amassing his army on the Tokyo plains!

The next evening three or four hours after the sun had disappeared beyond the mountains, the Tsukino-pack went on the alert!

"Aneue?" Shingo whined softly. "I smell something. I do not like the taste of it dano!"

Usagi and Ami put their noses to the breeze:

"Kyongshi-kuro." Ami growled.

"More than one." Usagi sighed. "Endymion brought re-enforcements. Kuso!"

Soon, the whole pack - including Ikuko and Kenji - were in a skirmish-line, sentinals for the rifles at the mouth of the cave.

'What do we do, Usagi-ane?' Shingo telepathically asked his sister.

'I hate to say this, itouto,' Usagi answered, 'we wait demo! Hai. Do not want kyongshi-kuro up here, this close to entrance..'

'We cannot go running after every stray vampire-scent demo.' Ikuko answered.

'Hai.' Usagi replied.

"Serenity-kaasan is frightened.. of Endymion. Hai." Ikuko spoke quietly. "She will fight demo."

"Serenity-musume will fight dano." Usagi responded.

"Serenity-kaasan is strong enough to fight?" Kenji asked.

"Will have to be!" Ikuko answered.

Silently, Naru, Kana, Makoto, and Saeko sat-up their firing-positions from the mouth of the cave.

'What do we do when kyongshi come into range, musume?' Kenji asked.

'Chase them off mountain!' Usagi commanded.

'Chase them all the way to hell!' Ami added her thoughts.

'Hai!' Usagi giggled. 'If possible!'

'I do not like fact that trees come up almost all the way to cave entrance!' Kenji observed. 'Easy Sprint to cover for us. Too easy for kyongshi.'

Suddenly, Shingo started yipping excitedly:

'We have company!'

"Usagi goshinpainaku!" Hotaru called out. "We have your back covered!"

'Shimatte!' Usagi swore. 'I thought I told Chibiusa to tell Hotaru to gaurd Rei and Minako!'

'We tried!' Chibiusa responded.

'Rei and Minako had other ideas!' Hotaru giggled.

"Go on, Usagi-Sama!" Rei shouted as she took aim with a Sharps.

"Hai! We will guard entrance!" Minako replied.

'KUSO!' Usagi shouted in her head. 'ATTACK!'

As the first group of kyongshi charged up through the forested slope, the ookami ran downhill! And, soon, were backed up by charging Watchers and allies! In all of five minutes, the screams, cries, howls, and gunfire made it seem like Hell had broken out of one Japanese mountain!

As the gunners tried to keep up with the Ookami, they soon found themselves in thicker forests. And, as Mizuno Saeko rested and aimed her rifle in the forked of a tree,  
she heard an unwanted, but familiar, voice in back of her:

"So! This is where the weakling runs to. Weakling who NEVER should have been nurse!"

Saeko fought back a sudden urge to scream out curses that might break the defender's concentration.

"Komban-wa, Shinobi!" Saeko smiled through gritted teeth. "Friend and musume tell me to expect uninvited pest! Why are you here, hiisama?"

"Watch your tongue, gaishou," The kyongshi-kuro snapped out. "Or I shall cut it out! You will show me RESPECT! I am SUPERIOR! In every way. Hai!"

"Not even superior to fluke!" Saeko responded in a bored-tone. "I have not been gone from Hospital that long? Maybe.. three nights? What happened? Baka let kyongshi make a meal of him after we leave? Baka! Does Ishikawa-Sensei realize you are dead?"

"Ishikawa-Baka is..." Shinobi smirked, "unimportant, now! Kukuku! Baka served his purpose. Made good first-meal. Hai."

"You ARROGANT.. little..." Saeko shrieked. "HOTARU-CHAN IS RIGHT! You DESERVE nineth-  
level of Hell!"

Saeko's shriek alerted Rei and Minako, who came running to help her!

"You will NOT speak to your Lord and Master that way, gaishou!" Shinobi backed up, then laughed, eyes burning lustfully. "In fact, after I am through and you rise again? You shall not talk, again! You will just smile and serve me. Hai! As pet SHOULD!"

Shinobi then charged,intending to bite Saeko!

Saeko then withdrew two hypodermic needles from her doctor's coat, and plunged them into the veins of the kyongshi's neck, pushing all the liquid from them into the creature!

Then, as the kyongshi screamed in agony, Dr. Mizuno withdrew two more needles plunging them into the kyongshi's arms! This was quickly followed by one needle each in the eyes.

And Shinobi fell to the ground in screams of agony!

"Twenty CCs of Silver Iodide in each hypo!" Saeko sang out. "Two, four, six needles?  
120cc. More if needed!" She looked down at the hapless creatue. "Baka forgot how i fought in hospital!" She then took two bottles from her pants' pockets, each marked "Collodial Silver":

"NOW! take two of THESE!" Saeko then forced the contents of the bottles down Shinobi's throat!

The kyongshi started to gag and choke.

"A word of warning, Shinobi..," Seako growled as she removed a silver stake from a quiver against her back. "In your next-life, stay away from ANYONE named 'Mizuno'! Hai!"

And, with a hammer, she pound the stake through Shinobi's heart and deep into the ground!

"Remind me never to get on your bad-side, Mizuno-Sensei!" Hotaru grinned and bowed.

"Goshinpainaku.. Hotaru-chan!" Saeko breathed out. "Baka only got his well-deserved reward for life lived! Now? All that is needed is to remove and burn head! Or? Leave baka as is until we get back."

"With as much silver as is in him, now?" Hotaru grinned. "Shinobi-baka with not be going anywhere, even if someone can possibly remove stake."

A few minutes of fighting later, the rear-guard joined the main-body at a point beyond the lower waterfall.

"Where is Endymion-baka?" Saeko asked Ami.

"This end of meadow. Somewhere in the trees. His subjects and slaves had formed a wall around him dano. Will be hard to get him out."

"There are more kyongshi-kuro than ookami." Usagi noted, then slowly smiled. "Endymion-  
baka will have his problems demo."

"You..think of something.. aneue?" Shingo grinned.

"Remembering story of Dark-Phantom, hai." Usagi sang. "How kyongshi are loners trapped by time. Hai. Remembering fight at hospital dano. Kyongshi not co-ordinated as group! Iyaa.  
Maybe.. we keep them here until morning?"

"What are Rei-chan and Minako-chan doing here?" Makoto asked.

"Decided to leave cave," Hotaru chirped, "after Saeko-Sensei have talk with Shinobi-baka,  
hai."

"Shinobi?!" Aim turned around fearfully. "You said he is kyongshi, Hotaru-chan!"

"Shinobi WAS kyonshi!" Chibusa giggled. "Now? He is silver-ornament! Heehee!"

Ami breathed a sigh of relief. "Still have ammunition, kaasan?"

"Hai! Two.. four.. six needles of silver iodide.. four bottles of colloidal silver. two ammunition-pouches of silver bullets.."

"'And a partridge in a pear-tree!'" Minako sang out.

"Hai!" Makoto grinned ridiculously. "It is official! Minako is back!"

"Hai!" Usagi yipped. "Alright! Just as Ami and Naru and me planned it in the library. Ookami will keep kyongshi as group in trees! Shooters? Aim for anyone trying to escape! Silver bullets and shots may drive them back to main-group. Drive them back if you can. Must not leave mountain! Iyaa. When you can? Join us on other side of river! Hai!"

In five minutes, the ookami were across the river and waiting for the proper moment to start their attack.

In two hours of stealthy-scouting to account for every possible kyongshi-kuro,  
the Tsukinos and Ami launched the attack! Within minutes, the air around and above the meadow was filled with the shrieks and screams of kyongshi-kuro, and the yips and howls of ookami! And? From across the river, the occasional gunfire of Watchers!

Then, Rei and Minako spotted shadows movin upstream on the opposite bank, and opened fire:

"GYAAAAH!" A kyongshi screamed. "SILVER!"

"Ara.. kyongshi trying to make it upstream to cross falls?" Hotaru said. "Good plan.. would have surprised us dano. if night was totally dark! Hino! Aino! We will protect flank! Let me deal with any baka who make it across falls."

"Hai!" Rei and Minako saluted - and smiled.

Soon, the Watchers, Makoto, and Dr. Mizuno were wading through chest- and neck-  
deep water to the meadow:

"Are you alright, Mizuno-Sensei?" Makoto asked Ami's mother. "Ami wants you safe! Hai! No one wants to see you dead."

"Goshinpainaku Mako-chan!" Saeko whispered back. A minute later, Saeko disappeared under the river, only her wrists and rifle above the water. Sixty seconds later, her head popped back up above the water with a gasp!

"Good thing.. I know how to hold my breath! Found a hole.. in riverbed! Hai! Silver in a bit heavey dano!"

"Mizuno-baka!" Makoto groused. "Could have DROWNED! Hai! Then, what would Ami-chan do?"

"Did not drown in river!" Saeko softly chuckled. "Would much rather drown in river thanbe slave to kyongshi-kuro katsumata. Glad I waterproofed ammumition! Hai. Do not need silver diluted."

Soon the snipers were setting up in the bank next to the meadow, as the ookami were giving the kyongshi-kuro their own taste of hell!

In five minutes, kyongshi were running anywhere and everywhere to try outflank the dashing, then disappearing, ookami!

"From where come these fleas that annoy us so?" Endymion roared. "Let me be RID of these meddlesome koinu!"

The only answer Endymion redieved was the scream of another kyongshi-kuro!

Then, shots rang out from both sides of the bank!

"My Pater!" A newly-fledged kyongshi screamed. "SAVE US! We try to out-flank the ookami, but are met hail, a hail of silver!"

Just then, Usagi and Ami appeared through the meadow-grass, and snapped at the frightened kyongshi-kuro!

"ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Then, the two ookami just melted into the shadows.

"Cursed be you, pathetic weaklings!" Endymion roared as he grabbed the hapless messanger by the throat, choking him. "Must I do things myself? They are but FLEAS!"

"Ara. We are fleas?" Usagi growled low. "A PLAGUE on Endymion-hiisama, then!"

"Usagi-chan?" Ami looked at her leader. "Fleas carry plague!"

"Hai1" Usagi. "I know that! Why I said it! Who do you think I am, Ami-imouto? Minako-chan? Iiede! Don't answer that! Not yet!"

Ami let out a giggle.

Soon, Rei, Minako, Hotaru, and Chibiusa were countering a flanking-manuever:

"Ready...", Hotaru called out as she aimed her shotgun. "FIRE!"

Silver went deep into the bodies of the kyongshi, causing them to stumble and fall backwards!

"RELOAD!" Hotaru screamed.

And, once more, silver hail buried itself into undead flesh!

The, Hotarudrew her sword:

"Hino-chan! Aino-chan! Stay down!"

As the two Innersenshi hitthe ground flat, Hotaro drew out a sword of beaten silver:

"So?" The small Senshi smiled as four kyongshi straggered back to their feet. "Who wishes to die, first?"

The next fifteen minutes were a deadly ballet of twisting bodies and flashing blades reflecting the moonlight. The sounds of metal striking metal were punctuated, occasionally, thesounds of screams or curses suddenly cut short! And, if the middle of the battle, was Hotaru.

After a while, the the macabre dance came to an end, as the last of Hotaru's opponants fell to the ground, minus - of course - their head. Hotaru then slowed down, and - a bit unsteadily - stood and looked around her, counting corpses.

And then.. the little Senshi dropped her sword.. and collapsed!

"Well - I'll be damned! That's funny!" Hotaru softly chuckled.

"HOTARU!" Rei and Minako screamed out, rushing to the small kyongshi.

"Lemme sleep, kaasan?" Hotaru muttered. "Onegai?"

Rei bent over the child:

"She.. is snoring?"

As Rei and Minako watched over a sleeping Hotaru, two more kyongshi made their way from the falls.

"Kuso!" Minako hissed. "What do we do? Hotaru is out like light!"

"We make our own light, Minako-chan!" Rei grined. "Get down! Cover Hotaru-chan! Do not want our kyongshi singed. Iie." Than Rei stood up straight and looked the kyongshi-kuro straight in the eyes, whispered a prayer, and struck her pose:

"Mars.. flare.. SNIPER!"

The mystic flame shot from Rei's fingertips straight into the heart of the kyongshi, instantly setting his whole form alight!

Rei pulled her mystic bow back again.

"Wish to join your brother?" The miko asked. "Are kyongshi that close?"

The kyongshi hissed in reply, and charged forward!

"Mars.. flame.. SNIPER!"

Another kyongshi went up quite like the first.

"Spirit of Mars talk to you?" Minako asked.

"Hai!" Rei smiled. "We talked. Friend-to-friend."

"Rei-chan?" Minako whispred. "Get down. Its my turn."

Minako got up running:

"Venus love-me WHIP!"

The mystic chain wrapped itself tightly around the kyongshi's neck, causing the creature to pull back and gag!

"Minako-baka!" Rei snapped. "Gold does not work against kyongshi!"

"Goshinpainaku Rei-chan!" Minako started to laugh a bit maniacally. "I am not just goldsmith. Iyaa! Silversmith dano!"

She then turned her attention back to the struggling kyongshi:

"Hurts? Gomennissai! Will not hurt for long!"

And, with a quick snap of her wrists, Minako SNAPPED the silver chains through the kyongshi's neck, decapitating it!

"Minako-chan!" Rei yelped. "You are PSYCHO!"

"Hai!" Minako giggled. "Kyongshi-kuro leave me this way! Sages are right! Hai. Shit happens! Venus love-me WHIP!"

She then ran full-throttle into another unfortunate kyongshi, kicking it in the breastbone and wrapping the chain around its neck:

"Hold that pose, kyongshi!"

Another kyongshi-kuro was decapitated.

"Come!" Mainako said. "Let us pile up heads for easy burn, later!"

About an hour later, Hotaru woke up, looking at her gaurdians:

"Did I miss anything?" She yawned.

"Hai. A little." Rei answered. "Not much."

"Have any more kyongshi-kuro come?" Hotaru asked.

"A few." Minako answered. "Did not stay long."

Hotaru then took a sniff. "Ara.. I smell.. Teriyaki?"

Meanwhile, as the fight continued of the other side of the river, Dr. Mizuno and Makoto were discussing the meadow:

"I think I remember what meadow looks like." Makoto said. "I think we will do good with two rifles on far side of maedow dano. Catch fleeing kyongshi from two corners! Hai!"

So, after discussing their plans with the Oosakas and Usagi and Ami, Saeko and Makoto started off around the perimeter of the battlefield to the far-side of the maedow. The moon, by now, was about to disappear beyond the mountain, but, there was still just enough light to travel by.

Of course, what made good traveling conditions for one, made excellant hunting conditions for another!

As Saeko passed the halfway-point in her and Makoto's trek, she heard a hiss to her left and behind her.

"Makoto-chan!" She snapped out at she turned around on her right foot. "Have company!"

Makoto swiftly turned around. "SHIMATTE!"

The actions of the next few second were almost too fast for Makoto to keep up with: As the kyongshi lunged at Saeko, the doctor withdrew two hypodermic needle from her coat pockets, and shot them right into the eyes of the kyongshi and into his optic nerves, blinding him!

"TAG!" Saeko shouted as the kyongshi screamed in agony! "Blind from silver iodide! Deaf from shriek!" Then, Seako ran a silver spike thought its heart and into the ground.. "Now? Paralyzed! Hai! Stay there!"

Unfortunately, the fight drew in two more kyonshi.

"SHIMATTE!" Makoto shouted. "These things are like sharks!" She withdrew her own needles of silver iodide, and plunged them into the neck of her opponent! "Arigatounissai for telling me of weapons!"

"You are most welcomed.. Makoto-musume!" Saeko answered, as she shoved the contents of a bottle of collodial silver down a kyongshi's throat, then staked her. She and Makoto then pickedup their rifles and ran for the trees.

Soon, with snipers on either side of the meadow to fill stragglers with silver, the kyongshi slowly found themselves easier-picking for the ookami! As the hours passed,  
Nighttime faded into early-morning,and the kyongshi found themselves losing ground! Especially, after the arrival of chibiusa, Rei, Minako, and Hotaru!

"Are we late?" Chibiusa asked Naru. "Would have been here, sooner! Had to wait for Hotaru to awaken. Hai. Then, find place in river where she could cross safely! And? Dispose of Kyongshi heads."

"Not late!" Naru smiled. "Still on time! Hai! Kyongshi-kuro are not all gone, and Endymion-baka is still in trees.. probably waiting for chance to break-out!"

"Hai." Chibiusa growled low. "Seidou-no-Endymion-kyongxhi-baka is in Tokyo! Never been able to locate it demo. Well-hidden."

"No wonder kyongshi-baka consider Tokyo their home!" Naru cursed. "Easy hunting-grounds!"

A couple of hour of fighting, later, the Watchers and ookami were searching the battlefield, and collected the heads and decapitated-bodies of the kyongshi for desposal:

"Find everyone but Endymion!" Usagi screamed. "DOKO ENDYMION-KURO?!"

"ENDYMION!" Ami pointed down at the other end of the meadow. "Almost to the trees!  
One hundred meters away!"

"He will get away before we get to him kuso!" Usagi yelled as she, Chibiusa, and Ikuko transformed.

"Endymion-kyongshi is not getting away!" A soft but strong male-voice sang out.

Endymion turned around to face his new threat:

"Ara.. the fortune-teller.." He sneared.

"I only see the future." The boy corrected Endymion. "I do not predict it!"

"Ryu-kun!" Ami cried out and transformed.

"Uwada Ryo! I am touched." Endumion smirked. "You came this far, just to die!  
For me?" Endymion than started to throttle the young man!

"Iie. Not die. At least.. not alone." Uwada Ryu choked out. "Look.. behind me..  
kaijuu!"

Behind Ryu, the kyongshi-kuro saw his coffin - his resting-place and sanctuary -  
set ablaze ny an old Shinto-priest, his assistant, and a young boy.

"IIEDE!" Endymion shrieked. "BAKA! I shall die," he again, started to choke Ryu,  
"you shll die with me demo!"

THWACK!

Endymion then felt a sharp crack of his breastbone as a wooden stack punctured his heart,hammered in by Ryu!

Ryu then fell to his knees on top on Endymion:

"Iiede.. kyongshi.." Ryu sucked in air. "Only you will die! When.. I saw you.. close enough.. to drain me? I knew.. I would be close enough.. to stake you!"

Suddenly, a blue ookami knocked the young man off of his seat and onto the ground:

"Ryu!" Ami cried. "I thought I would LOSE you!"

"Hai.. there was that chance,Ami-chan!" Ryu huffed. "The chance had to be taken demo!"

"Stand away!" Usagi ordered. "Kyongshi is mine!"

With Chibiusa by her side, Usagi whispered, calling out Ginzhuishou:

"He stands others fall

He smiles blood-drunk at cries

He walks amid dark death

Crows and vultures come to feast

His bones grow white at morning"

"ENDYMION! your reign of blood and tears is OVER! in place of Moon-Princess..  
I will DESTROY YOU!"

Ginzhuishou burned,its silver waves hotter and brighter than a hundred suns!  
As his flesh began to smolder, and then catch fire, Endymion screamed. Then, cursed:

"I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE, USAGI! USE GINHI! IT SHAL CONSUME YOU! YOU ARE WEAK! I SHALL DIE! YOU WILL DIE WITH ME DANO!"

"Hai. I will die." usagi said softly. "You will die. Never return demo. That is worth death demo."

However, just as Usagi was about to collapse, she felt another pair of hands touch Ginzhuishou. Another spirit touched hers and Serenity-musume's.

"Endymion-kyongshi must not win! Must never lose kaasan!" Chibiusa's voice, though pained. rang clear. "I will not ALLOW it!"

'Hehehe.' Endymion's taunting voice rang through their minds. 'Ginzhuishou is now stronger. I still stil win demo. Still see revenge. Hai. Touched too much with my darkness to.. die alone. Now.. two.. will join me in Hell!'

'Maybe.. another's touch will help?' Ikuko and Serenity-okaasan's spirits touched their daughters and granddaughter as their hands touched Ginzhuishou.

And Endymion shrieked!

"ENDYMION!" The three woman comnmanded in one voice. "For the death and crying you have caused.. walk the roads of Hell.. ALONE!"

And, as the sun rose of the eastern mountains, the bones of the kyongshi prince grew white, then cracked, turning to ash. And, then, were scattered by the winds!

Then, Tsukino Ikuko collapsed!

"Kaasan!"

"Obaasan!"

Later that morning, and closer to the river, Mizuno Seako, Mizuno Ami, Oosaka Hana,  
and Oosaka Naru were checkinng over Ikuko, Usagi, and Chibiusa.

"I am fine, Naru-ane, hai!" Usagi protested. "Endemion-baka could not kill me!"  
Then, she muttered. "He came close demo."

"Still make sure you are alright, Usagi-imouto!"

"I am fine!" She looked with sad eyes towards Ikuko. "Nani okaasan?"

"I.. will be fine, Usagi." Ikuko whispered. "So will Serenity-kaasan be, with rest."

Ikuko held her hand close to her heart. "Serenity almost died. Was ready to die. Would have died if alone. Had me to hold onto demo! As Serenity-musume has you, Usagi!" She smiled to her daughter.

"So? This is our second-family?" Umino asked.

"It is mine, hai!" Naru asked, looking at the bespecticaled boy. "Is it yours?"

The whole of the Innersenshi and Hotaru turned their attention to the duo.

"They are your family, they are mine! Hai!" Umino affirmed. "Have been since Uwada-Sama asked me to look into Chiba Mamoru .. Prince Endymion .. whoever he was! Started looking, found out about Sailorsenshi! Hai. Found hidden-lair demo! How we find coffin! Hai! Find dolls of Senshi. Hai. Spooky symbol, hai! Decided to burn lair. Cleanse in Shinto ceremony. Hai."

"Very wise! Hai!" Naru smiled to Umino.

"You read. You Listen." Umino blushed. "You learn. You.."

Naru stopped the boy's nervous-rambling with a kiss!

"You get kissed?" Makoto chuckled.

"That.. could work!" Ami leaned into Ryu and kissed him.

Now, is was Ryu turn to blush!

"Ara.." Ryu seemed to fidget. "How.. does one.. become a Watcher.. what are..",  
He looked at Ami, "the rules of Watching?"

"Never take your eyes off the subject?" Minako and Rei whispered and grinned.

Ryu and Ami blushed furiously!

"Minako..." Makoto warned the blonde.

"Rei-chan..." Usagi growled.

"Nani-yo?" The Idol and Miko both asked.

"QUIET!" Makoto and Usagi both snapped!

"Domo arigatou, Usagi-ane!" Naru chirped. "All that is required of a Watcher is to show a genuine interest in what you are studying!"

And Makoto and Usagi turned back to Rei and Minako with looks that said:

Do not speak, kionu!

"Ara.. Hai!" Ryu answered before anyone else could talk. "How is one to watch their subject demo?"

"That rule depends are the Watcher and the watched. Hai!" Naru flashed a smile,  
then tried to hide it by acting solemn. "Therules I had from my tousan.. may not work.. for everyone. Naze?"

"I would like to help you nazenara watch over.. Ami-chan! Hai."

"VERY GOOD!" Naru clapped. "Hai! I would suggest we go to caves and tunnel to talk farther of this over dinner! Start planning new cabin over old escape doors dano!  
Goshinpainaku, Uagi-chan! Will be big enough for whole pack. Hai!"

'Arigatou nissai, Naru-neechan!' Usagi smiled as she thought. "Never forget friends.'

Usagi then felt as though she heard Naru answer it her mind:

'Never have, imouto! Never will dano! Watcher's vow!"

THE END (for now ?)

Kellybug

QUESTION: Since, in this story, I have said that - in this Alternate-Universe'  
future - that Usagi kills Sailorpluto, should I write a story that turns around the events of Season S ?


End file.
